Memories
by MiracleTrain
Summary: Quand Vargas découvre une fille dans un désert Gaian, tout bascule. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle aurait perdu la mémoire. C'est seulement à partir de cet instant qu'une véritable avalanche d'évènements chamboule Fanélia. Résumé c. à la fin de l'intro
1. Introduction Explication

Introduction: Les larmes d'un ange.

Elle frémissait légèrement au contact du vent, étrange phénomène dans un désert. Marchant d'un pas tremblotant, sa robe blanche déchirée sur les bords et dont sa couleur s'était détint à cause des minuscules grains de sables qui dansaient sur sa robe. Elle renifla avec dédain, puis continua à marcher sans se soucier de ses beaux cheveux bruns, assez clairs d'ailleurs, qui volaient parmi les grains de sables. Elle leva la tête pour contemplait la pleine lune qui brillait dans un ciel sans étoile, puis regarda « l'autre » lune : la Lune des Illusions. On l'a dit maudite, mais la jeune fille n'y croyait pas, plus. Toutes ses personnes qui, chaque jour, mentent pour faire affirmer des choses qui sont fausses, les leurs ! C'est en regardant la tête de la fille regardée le ciel qu'on comprit qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle pleurait. Pas des petites larmes, mais vraiment des larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage, telle une fontaine. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier même si elle savait qu'elle était seule, dans ce désert. Elle pleurait pour des souvenirs qui dataient de quelques heures seulement. Des souvenirs douloureux, surement. Elle serrait dans ses mains une clé, une clé argentée dont la partie trouée a été comblé par un ruban noir. Cette clé, elle, était attachée au cou de la jeune fille. En même temps, elle sentait les battements de son cœur, battements qui varie toutes les huit secondes. Forte, douce, forte, etc. Tout en continuant de marcher, fait étonnant : elle ne semblait pas fatiguer ; puis elle vit au loin dans la pénombre, une petite ville qui semblait être à environ 1 km devant elle. C'est seulement là qu'elle finit par craquer, elle se laissa tomber sur le sable, à genou, puis se mit à crier tout en continuant de pleurer rageusement et murmurant des propos étranges.

« J'en ai marre… Pourquoi cette vie ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'en peux plus… Je veux être quelqu'un de normal… NORMAL ! » Murmura la fille, mais qui fini par être dit d'un ton rageur et désespéré à la fin.

Tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber dans le sable, elle sentit une présence, deux personnes précisément. Etrangement, la deuxième n'avait rien d'humaine, mais qu'importe ! Elle finit par lever la tête pour voir les deux personnes qui lui faisaient de l'ombre. La première personne, celle qui ne semblait pas humaine, avait un corps vaporeux, tel un voile léger, qui observait la fille avait considération. La deuxième personne était tout ce qu'il y a d'humaine : c'était un homme qui semblait être extrêmement musclé, son visage couvert de cicatrice, il avait un visage dur mais il semblait avoir du cœur. Il portait une sorte de voile qui protéger son corps du sable, sa large capuche rabaissée, il regarda la fillette qui avait crié puis consulta l'autre individu qui n'était autre qu'un esprit du désert que l'homme avait convoqué pour l'aider dans une « certaine » affaire. Un voile aux yeux, la fille leur demanda d'une toute petite voix, d'une façon involontaire :

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le corps vaporeux ondula doucement en voulant se rapprocher d'elle puis, d'une voix de robot, il commença à parler.

« Je sais ce que tu souhaites, je peux même exaucer ce souhait. »

La fille reste silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser d'autres questions, elle savait. Elle se mit à genoux face à l'individu à la voix de robot, puis ferma ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. Elle ne vit pas la petite bille de lumière qui était sur l'index de l'esprit et sans un mot, elle se laissa là. Il posa son doigt sur son front, puis se fût le vide. Le vide total. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la fille soit complètement entière. Elle était portée par l'homme guerrier, pas suivit par l'esprit qui semblait avoir disparu. Il finit par dire, en sachant qu'elle était encore consciente, même si elle était affaiblie. Fait étrange.

« Je m'appelle Vargas. Je suis le Général en Chef des Armées de Fanelia. »

Elle regarda bêtement Vargas, puis elle sourit, contente de savoir son prénom sans vraiment vouloir savoir comment il l'avait connu. Et puis pourquoi se compliquer la tâche, elle, qui ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle soupira. Puis une idée lui vint en tête.

« Vargas… Vous savez comment je m'appelle ? »

Vargas semblait réfléchir puis arrêta un instant, mieux vaut être honnête avec elle.

« Non. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme et forte. Puis en voyant la mine déterrée de la personne qui sera bientôt sa fille adoptive, il ajouta. « Nous pouvons te choisir un prénom. »

La dernière phrase la fit sourire puis acquiesça, elle chercha mais finit par se dire de le laisser choisir. Après quelques minutes de silence, Vargas rompit ce silence.

« Hitomi. »

La fille médita ce prénom, elle avait enfin une identité ! Enfin ! Encore faible, elle finit par sourire afin de dire « oui » puis, elle fit prise d'une irrésistible envie de dormir. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la pluie tomba. Nous étions dans la saison des pluies, c'était assez normal. Malgré la pluie qu'elle recevait en pleine figure, elle réussit à dormir, son corps entier présentait à la pluie en guise d'offrande, elle baignait dans l'euphorie. Pourtant, Vargas ne sait pas aperçu, et il ne l'apercevra jamais d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait quelque chose sur son dos. Un chiffre inscrit tel un tatouage : le 30.

Explications

Cette histoire se déroule dans le monde de Gaia. La rencontre Van-Hitomi sur la Lune des Illusions n'a jamais eu lieu, en faites, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'anime ou le manga, cependant la guerre avec Zaibacher et toutes les autres nations de Gaia a eu lieu. Cette histoire utilisant une grande parties des personnages et les lieux de l'anime ;

_Il y a une six ans de cela, dans un village éloigné de Fleid, une rumeur raconte qu'un homme ayant une quarantaine d'années aurait trouvé une trentaine de petites cartes atlante qui, selon la légende, enfermeraient des sortes d'humains aux pouvoirs tellement puissants que les puissances atlantes décidèrent de les enfermer. Il les avait inlassablement cherché et il avait réussit. Puis les années passèrent, puis une idée lui vint en tête, les présenter aux publics pour gagner de l'argent. Des sortes d'animaux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une de ses personnes enfermaient réussit à sortir et à paralyser la personne qui les avait dérangé durant leur «__sommeil__». Il réussit à tous les libérés mais un problème finit par apparaitre. L'homme semblait avoir bien caché l'ultime carte. Ils le fouillèrent puis trouvèrent le numéro 30 qu'il libéra. Tout le monde avait fuit cet endroit. Quelques temps plus tard, ils apprirent qu'une milice avait leur carte et qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'il revienne «__dormir__» dedans. Cette milice n'a pas tardée à attaquer et à réussit à attraper les plus faibles d'entre-eux. Puis, quelque chose se produit…. Et puis, peut importe__! Il fallait fuir et surtout ne pas être en groupe. Sinon, leur vie en temps qu'humain sera fini._

Ses êtres sorties de ses cartes atlantes ressemblent trait pour trait à des humains, cependant, il arrive à se distingué plus ou moins même si ils étaient tous humains avant ça :

- Ils ne vieillissent pas.

- Ils ont un numéro inscrit sur leur dos.

La puissance d'un de ses êtres est déterminée selon le chiffre. Le chiffre le plus petit est faible, le « 1 » est le plus faible d'entre tous. Le chiffre le plus grand est le plus puissant, il n'ya a aucun changement. Ici, le « 30 » est le plus puissant d'entre eux. S'il y a rencontre des personnages dans un chapitre, je vous indiquerai son « calibre ».


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres. … Enfin, presque.

_Pov Hitomi_

Trois mois plus tard…

Je soupirai.

« J'abandonne. » Déclarai-je, déçue de moi-même.

Je pouvais que l'admettre en la voyant sourire, satisfaite d'elle : elle était, définitivement, la meilleure au jeu de Go. Je m'efforçai de sourire tout en regardant Grand-mère, encore heureuse de l'avoir battue…pour la 3ème d'affilé.

« Encore ! » Dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement.

Comme réponse, Grand-mère rangea le plateau du jeu pour revenir à ses activités quotidiennes. Je la suivis du regard. Elle avait la même apparence que tous les autres personnes âgées du village. Mais elle réussit toujours à se distinguer des autres grâce à son intelligence malgré son âge. Ridée au front, ses cheveux gris rassemblés en un léger chignon, habillé d'un long kimono peut être un peu trop grand pour elle mais à force, on a l'habitude de la voir habiller ainsi sans vraiment s'en soucier. Il me semble que Chiiko (Grand-mère) était une parente éloignée de Vargas. Et vraiment, ses deux là se complète vraiment bien ! Normalement, je devrais appeler Vargas « Papa » vu qu'il est mon père adoptif mais sérieux, je préfère mieux l'appeler par son prénom tout en lui parlant familièrement bien sûr, d'ailleurs ça ne l'a jamais déranger et je pense qu'au fond, il me comprend. Etrangement, son apparence imposante ne m'a jamais fait peur, surement la circonstance de notre rencontre. Je peux encore sentir l'énorme trou noir qui compose ma mémoire, c'est assez stressant et énervant de ne pas savoir qui on est vraiment. Frustrant ! De plus, c'est assez gênant de dire aux autres que son père adoptif l'a retrouvé en plein désert. Peu de temps après ma rencontre avec lui, je me suis facilement habituée au village qui était le village natal de Vargas. Son nom est : Urin. Etrange nom n'est ce pas. Le village se situe proche de la frontière du Pays. Un jour, Vargas m'a dit qu'il allait partir dans la capitale pour son travail. Je savais pourquoi, après tout, il était le Général en Chef de Fanélia. Après cette réponse, on comprend tout de suite pourquoi Vargas est si respecter par les habitants, il était très proche du Roi à ce qu'on m'a dit. Source sûre. Je n'étais pas une de ses filles qui étaient prête à tout pour voir le Roi et le séduire, en faites, il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Tout ce qui m'importe : c'est moi. C'est de l'égoïsme pur et dur, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, personne n'est parfait. Il partit le lendemain, me laissant à la prêtresse du village : Chiiko. J'étais assez directe avec elle, et je pense qu'elle m'apprécie pour ça. C'était la première fois pour elle et c'était très plaisant pour elle. Au final, je l'appelais Grand-mère sans qu'elle s'en soucie réellement. Après tout, elle était de la famille de Vargas. Quelques jours plus tôt avant l'instant présent : je reçue une lettre de Vargas me demandant de venir dans la capitale pour on ne s'est quelle raison. Chiiko était toujours calme mais en lisant cette lettre, elle ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras. Rien que cette pensée me fit sourire, c'était une impression très étrange pour moi d'être attachée à quelqu'un mais je savais toujours que j'allais être séparé de cette personne. Instant présent. Je finis par me lever tout en dépoussiérant mon kimono qui allait jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses, mais couvrant intégralement mes parties, aux connotations noires et roses qui lui allait d'ailleurs parfaitement. Je remis mes souliers puis regardait mon modeste bagage : un simple sac avec quelques affaires de rechange et assez de nourritures pour le voyage. J'allais partir dans la nuit donc je ne m'attardais pas puisqu'on était qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Je pris un bain bien chaud, j'aimais m'attarder dans cette sorte de sceau gigantesque et je passai mon doigt sur une partie de mon corps, mon dos précisément, sur mon rein droit, je pouvais sentir le chiffre 30 qui était comme gravé sur ma peau, encore un mystère qui entourait ses origines avec cette clé qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, même quand elle dormait tandis que ma peau se rougissait avec le frottement du ruban rouge en velours. Elle médita un moment puis soupira et quitta son bain pour revêtir son habit, toujours propre. Merci Chiiko ! Je m'allongeai et m'assoupit sur un matelas. Je fus réveillé par Chiiko pour me dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je lui dis au revoir et de saluer tous les habitants du village qui dormait surement. Je mis par-dessus mon mini-kimono, cette sorte de robe ou cape extra large marron avec capuche qui pouvait la dissimuler des autres. Elle mit son sac sous la robe-cape, mit sa capuche et salua le conducteur avant de monter à côté de lui. Je fis un petit geste de main à Chiiko et je m'enfonçai dans la nuit.

Deux jours plus tard.

_Pov : Personne_

Croisement de fers et sueur. C'était l'atmosphère dans la salle d'entrainement du Roi de Fanélia. Justement, cette personne se combattait avec Vargas, Général et Maitre d'arme. Une fille regardait ce combat, elle était inquiète en sachant pertinemment que son Roi ne pourra pas le battre. Finalement, il finit par tomber, encore essouffler par ce combat.

« Vous ne parviendrez jamais à me battre si vous pensez de cette façon, Majesté ! » Déclara Vargas d'une voix rauque et puissante.

Après cette phrase, le Roi se releva soudainement et utilisa toute sa force pour terrasser Vargas et enfin réussir à le surpasser mais comme il était à bout, Vargas repoussa son attaque grâce à sa fine épée. Vargas rangea son épée et dit :

« Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui, Majesté. » A ses mots, il quitta la pièce, tandis que le Roi se laissa tomber et se mit sur le dos pour pouvoir souffler, son épée rangeait dans son fourreau. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui.

« Van ! Tu te sens bien ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien ! J'ai l'impression que je deviens plus fort de jour en jour ! » Dit Van en souriant, encore haletant avant que sa respiration se stabilise.

La jeune fille se mit au dessus du jeune roi puis posa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser que Van prolongea avec bonheur. Puis, la jeune fille se mit contre son Roi, et l'enlaça.

« Je t'aime Van. » Murmura légèrement la jeune fille.

« Moi aussi, Serena. »

Il enfonça sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amour pour sentir la magnifique odeur que dégageaient ses cheveux. L'histoire de Van et Serena est assez simple. Van s'éprit d'elle en croyant qu'elle n'était qu'une simple habitante de Fanélia, mais il était loin de se douter que Serena n'était autre que la fille cadette du Roi Allen et de la Reine Mirana : Roi et Reine du Royaume d'Astria. Ce fût une magnifique surprise pour Van et pour les parents de Serena qui décidèrent de donner en mariage leur fille. Une belle occasion d'unir les deux royaumes. Cependant, les deux tourtereaux décidèrent de se marier dès que Van aurait 18 ans, certes la majorité d'une personne était à 21 ans mais Van s'en fichait. Il voulait à tout pris se marier avec la fille qu'il aimait. Comme Van fêtera ses 18 ans dans 6 mois, il reste plus qu'une demi-année avant qu'il se marie sachant que Serena est née quelques mois plus tard par rapport à Van. Ils se relevèrent en même temps et restèrent longtemps enlacer avant de quitter, main dans la main, la salle des armes.

Van découvrit Vargas dans l'une des salles du Palais. Il avait la mine soucieuse, c'était rare chez lui, au départ il a cru à une nouvelle guerre sachant déjà qu'il avait déjà été en guerre quelques mois plus tôt avec Zaibacher mais en répondit négativement, Van, rassuré, lui demanda pourquoi était-il ainsi. Vargas gardait son regard fixé sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Je viens tout juste de recevoir une lettre d'une parente de ma ville natale pour m'indiquez quand elle est partie. »

« Elle ? » Demanda le jeune Roi.

« Ma fille. »

Ses deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe chez Van. Il n'a jamais su que son Général et Maitre d'arme avait un enfant. Avant, il disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants afin d'assurer sa lignée. Vargas ajouta qu'elle était sa fille adoptive. Cela le rassura, puis lui demanda depuis quand elle l'était. Etrangement, Vargas fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu puis dit pour lui-même.

« Elle va arriver aujourd'hui. »

Van avait hâte de la voir. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle était un garçon manqué ou une femme ayant une apparence androgyne avec des tas de muscles. Puis, Van posa LA question essentielle.

« Et, quel est son nom ? »

« Hitomi. »

Et il quitta la pièce. Van, lui, finit par se retourner pour voir le soleil frappé le toit des habitations et commerces, tout en ayant hâte de voir le soleil, couchant, se décoloré. A cette pensée, il finit par aller rejoindre Serena dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle fait afin d'éviter ses conseillers.

Après avoir quitté la chambre de sa bien-aimée après une séance « câlin et dodo », Van, encore ensommeillé, en voulant quitter son palais, il vit Vargas en haut des escaliers qui mène au porte du palais, regardant en bas des escaliers. Justement, en bas des escaliers, il y avait une sorte de personne encapuchonné et couvert de ses longues robes de voyage afin de ne pas être reconnue. Cette personne monta les escaliers et suivit Vargas qui l'entraina à l'intérieur du Palais. Intrigué, il les suivit. Vargas conduisit la personne dans la salle des armes et prit soin de fermer la porte. Van resta doucement devant la porte un moment pour essayer d'entendre une bride de conversation. Il entendit une sorte de tissu tomber sur le sol, surement sa robe de voyage. Une idée lui vint en tête, faire comme s'il voulait aller dans la salle pour s'entrainer un peu. Il souffla un instant, puis entra faisait sursauter les deux personnes. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Vargas, à sa vue lui dit.

« Maitre Van. Je vous présente ma fille : Hitomi. »

Cette fille n'avait pas une apparence de garçon manqué ou androgyne, elle était une magnifique jeune femme, il l'avouait. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, elle avait des yeux vert émeraude à en tomber par terre tellement il était pétillant. Sa tenue lui fit cligner des yeux. Son kimono épousait parfaitement ses courbes, admirables d'ailleurs, Serena en serait jalouse. Mais surtout la taille de ce kimono lui faisait un effet assez étrange. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent avaient une robe allant jusqu'à la cheville. Il fût sortit de ses pensées grâce à la voix de clochettes d'Hitomi.

« C'est qui ? »

« Le Roi. » Déclara-t-il. D'une voix qui disait à Hitomi de ne pas parler ainsi face à lui.

« Ah. Enchanté. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Vargas lui envoya un regard qui disait de toujours se prosterner face à lui, mais apparemment, il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas compris ça, le visage exprimant une sorte de totale indifférence. Van fût surpris de cette attitude. Personne ne lui a jamais fait. Vargas s'excusa de son comportement sous le regard incompréhensif d'Hitomi qui se demandait pourquoi le disait-il. Puis, Hitomi finit par déclarer à son père :

« Je pars visiter la ville Vargas. Je reviendrai surement après le coucher du soleil. »

Puis Van intervint avant que Vargas ne dit quelque chose, il lui demanda :

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter la ville. »

« M-Maitre Van ! Ne vous faites pas cette peine ! »

« Non, non, j'insiste ! Ainsi, je comprendrai surement la raison qui vous a poussé à l'adopter. »

« Maitre Van… »

Ils dirigèrent leur regard vers Hitomi qui l'attendait au seuil de la porte.

« On y va ? »

Vargas soupira puis laissa les deux jeunes personnes tout seul. Guidé par Van, ils s'apprêtèrent à visiter la ville sous le coucher du soleil…


	3. Chapitre 2

Visite et discussion.

Une paire d'émeraude scintillant observait silencieusement le coucher de soleil. Ses teintes oranges et ocres s'étalaient sur les tuiles des habitations. Une fumée épaisse s'échappait des petites cheminées avant de rejoindre le ciel. D'un pas nonchalant, Hitomi suivait le Seigneur du Royaume, il y avait très peu de monde et cette minorité se pressait pour rentrer chez eux. Les odeurs de viandes et d'épices régnaient en grande partie dans l'atmosphère, c'était agréable. Hitomi posa son regard sur Van, tandis qu'il conduisait la marche. C'était un homme à la chevelure quoique un peu imposante, ses yeux rouges comme le sang qu'elle avait entre aperçue dans la salle des armes étaient assez beaux, elle l'avouait, et assez rare puisque c'est la première fois qu'elle voit des yeux de cette couleur. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les dires de Van qui lui montrer les principaux bâtiments ou statues de sa Capital. Finalement, elle finit par marcher plus vite pour se mettre au côté de Van, par respect. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard de Van qui semblait en train de mieux la dévisager. Après avoir réalisé qu'il était en train de s'éloigner des habitations et commerces, elle brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi on s'éloigne de la ville ? »

« Je veux vous montrez quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressez. » Répondit-il intensément comme si il savait qu'elle allait poser cette question.

Hitomi regarda Van avec des yeux ronds puis le suivit. Ils montèrent dans une sorte de vallées avant d'arriver devant une clairière. Ce qui était étrange est que cette clairière était très proche du château, comme s'il avait fait un grand détour. Elle posa ses yeux sur un tombeau familial surement celui des Fanel. Elle regarda Van qui souriait, de fierté, dans une direction opposée : elle suivit son regard. Celui-ci se posa sur un immense guymelef. Première impression :

« Whouaaaaa ! » Cria-t-elle, surprenant Van, avant de courir aussitôt devant le guymelef et de sautillait de partout comme un enfant. « Il est magnifique ! » Dit-elle à Van, les yeux pétillants de joies.

Van ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça mais il sourit par son attitude. Pas mal de personnes voyant en Escaflowne avait peur, ils le considèrent comme une arme de destruction massive. Hitomi était assez étrange. Finalement, Van commença à faire la discussion pour qu'il y est un peu d'animation, maintenant que la nuit était tombée et qu'on pouvait voir les étoiles.

« Alors, vous aimez vivre avec Vargas ? »

« Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. C'est énervant et oui j'aime vivre avec Vargas. Je l'aime beaucoup même si ce n'est pas mon père biologique. »

« Et tu le connais, ton père biologique ? »

« Hum… Non. Mais comme j'aime ma vie actuelle, je suis bien. » Déclara-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe pour pouvoir observer les étoiles.

« Ah… Et sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi as-tu quitté ton ancienne vie ? »

« C'est compliqué. En faites… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée….»

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« J'ai… perdu la mémoire. »

« Quoi ? Et… tu as des souvenirs ou...des rêves, je ne sais pas ? »

« Pas le moindre, il a été entièrement effacé. »

Van finit aussi par se laisser tomber pour profiter du ciel tout en réfléchissant sur ses dires.

« Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que Vargas me cache quelque chose. Etrangement, j'ai aussi l'impression que c'est important et qu'il essaie de me préserver. » Finit-elle par dire, en soupirant.

Elle médita ses paroles puis ajouta.

« Je dois vraiment te faire confiance pour te dire toutes ses choses d'un coup. Tu es la première personne avec qui je me confie sur ça. » Dit-elle à Van, surprise. « Garde ça pour toi, s'il te plait. »

Van ne répondit pas, il regarda Hitomi. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne aussi directe, Serena était un peu timide donc c'était assez difficile de communiquer au départ. Il fût interrompu par elle qui lui proposa de rentrer au château tout en le remerciant de la visite. Il devait être 22 heures passé. Hitomi passa devant, avec son pas léger et sa démarche séduisante, heureusement, la nuit caché les joues cramoisies de Van. Arriver à l'intérieur du Palais royal de Van, il la conduisit directement dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit… Van. » Dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Bonne nuit »

Il la laissa et partit dans sa chambre. Chambre où l'attendez sa chère Serena pour une nouvelle nuit rien qu'à eux. Hitomi, elle, rentra dans sa chambre, une chanson en tête, une chanson en l'honneur de Dame Luna et de ses enfants d'étoiles. Une mélodie au piano qu'elle aimait jouer. Elle fouilla dans son armoire pour vérifier qu'il y avait toutes ses affaires avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant d'enfiler une simple chemise de nuit. Elle ouvrit l'immense fenêtre avant de se glisser dans le lit qui lui était dédié. Elle plongea rapidement, fatigué.

_Une fille. Une fille inconsciente. Une fille magnifique. Une fille fragile. Elle était attachée, ou plutôt enchainée. Une vingtaine de lourdes chaines l'attachaient et l'immobilisaient sur une croix. Autant de chaines pour une aussi frêle jeune fille ? Elle pleurait des larmes de sang. Une fille dangereuse qui ne pouvait qu'essayer de sauver sa peau. Des échos de personnes appelant son prénom. Les échos étaient incohérents donc impossible à comprendre…Sauf pour la nymphe prisonnière. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, une paire d'émeraude encore mouillée par le sang. _

_Elle poussa un cri._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en pleurs. Elle avait seulement fait un cauchemar. Heureusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Pourtant, son mauvais rêve avait vraiment l'air réel. Tout le monde le pense, sauf si c'est vraiment invraisemblable comme celui qu'elle a fait. Elle s'aperçue qu'elle était en sueur. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Elle quitta la pièce puis s'aperçue qu'il n'était que 2 heures du matin. Elle respira profondément, se rassurant puis se rendormit pour un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar.


	4. Chapitre 3

Matinée mouvementée. Après-midi ensanglanté.

_Pov Serena_

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne voulais pas quitter les bras de mon fiancé, encore endormi, après la superbe nuit que j'avais passé en sa compagnie. Par habitude, je laissai mes doigts découvrir ses cheveux, Van rejeta ma main. La surprise et la confusion se mêlaient en moi. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ça. D'habitude, dès qu'il sentait mes doigts, il se réveillait presque instantanément avant de m'embrasser. Il était étrange surtout cette nuit-là. Il avait un comportement étrange que je ne pouvais guère expliquer. C'était très….frustrant. Je lui demanderai des explications plus tard. Il finit par se réveiller, posa un baiser sur mes lèvres, tel un voile, puis se leva. Je le suivais des yeux, puis soupirait avant de me lever et rejoindre en toute hâte la salle de bain tandis que Van ne se contenta que d'un grand bol d'air frais avant de se changer. Pour ma part, j'aimer rester longtemps dans notre salle de bain… Notre ? Ses mots me font rougir ! Bref, j'aimais me faire belle pour lui, j'aimais que tout le monde pose le regard sur moi et me complimente. J'ai hérité ce caractère de ma chère et tendre mère. Je peux encore me souvenir de ses moments où elle me disait que j'étais belle comme le jour. Je crois que ça a commencé avec ça. Bref, après avoir fait mon brin de toilette et m'habiller, main dans la main, je marchai au côté de mon aimé pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuné. Quand nous arrivâmes dans l'immense salle à manger, je vis Van sourire. Automatiquement, je cherchai le destinataire de ce sourire : c'était une fille, de mon âge surement, qui était déjà assise et qui saluait Van de sa main. Une pointe de jalousie enflammait mon cœur. Je sentis la main de Van me tirait pour aller s'attabler. Nous nous installâmes en face de cette fille et je souris à la jeune fille, sourire quelque peu forcé, elle me le rendit avec grâce. Van nous présentèrent, elle s'appelait Hitomi. Et surtout…elle était plus belle que moi, je ne pouvais que l'avouer. Je criai mille insultes dans ma tête et je me forçai de garder ma dignité. Nous commençâmes à manger, je voyais clairement le jeu de cette fille, j'en été presque sure ! Elle voulait me voler Van ! Je devais réagir et vite. Je commençai donc à parler à la fille de Vargas.

« Alors, Hitomi. On m'a dit que tu étais la fille de Vargas. » Dis-je en transformant cette affirmation en question.

« Exact. » Répondit-elle sans me regarder.

« Pourtant, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! » Dis-je, agacée.

« C'est normal. Je suis sa fille adoptive. »

« Comment cela se fait ? » Dis-je en oubliant les politesses rien qu'avec elle.

« Serena ! » Intervint (malheureusement) Van.

« Oui ? Oh désolée. » Rétorquai-je sans le penser le moins du monde.

Tandis que je dégustai tranquillement mon plat, je sentais un regard pensant se poser. Je levai la tête et je vis Hitomi me dévisageant. Je tentai de l'ignorer mais en vain, je craquai.

« Qui y-a-t'il ? »

« Vous ressemblez à un ange. » Déclara-t-elle automatiquement sans aucune gène.

Je m'étouffai.

« C'était un compliment. » Continua-t-elle en mordillant son pain au lait.

Je rougis de confusion et je baissai ma tête tout ne murmurant :

« M-Merci. »

Cette fille était vraiment étrange. C'était une fille vraiment impossible à déchiffrer, Van, lui, rigolait. Et bien la journée commençait bien.

A la fin, nous quittâmes notre table avec Hitomi et nous nous séparâmes tous les trois. Van s'était rendu au Conseil de 10 heures, Hitomi était quelque part, faisait je-ne-sais trop quoi. Tandis que moi, je me baladais dans les couloirs du Palais, je m'ennuyai. Une demi-heure s'était écoulée et Van sortait après l'autre demi-heure passé. Je marchai, je passai à coter d'une porte et je me m'arrêtai. Une mélodie filtrait la porte, j'hésitai un instant entre ouvrir la porte et surprendre la personne qui pianote ou rester ici et ne pas savoir qui est cette personne qui jouait merveilleusement bien. Je cédai à la curiosité et l'ouvris doucement la porte et je me figeai. C'était Hitomi. La fille que je prenais pour une briseuse de couple. Cette fille était vraiment capable de jouer cet air si pur ? Elle sentit ma présence puis sourit et continua. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et je m'approchai petit à petit avant de m'arrêter devant la queue du piano où je posai mes bras où se posa ma tête et je fermai mes yeux, quelque peu gêné par mes cheveux mais bon tant pis, et je savourai. Elle jouait merveilleusement bien, j'étais détendu. Elle joua plusieurs morceaux dont un qui me fit pleurer. Hitomi me fit partager son siège et je vis évoluer ses doigts, fascinée, telle un enfant. Des larmes coulaient à cause de la mélodie qu'elle jouait, cette mélodie que j'avais entendu en ville le jour de la mort de mon grand-père que j'aimais plus que tout. Van nous surprit, dès que je le vis je me jetai dans ses bras, lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi je pleurai mais tant pis. Hitomi, elle, ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil et jouait comme si personne n'était là. Je pouvais sentir en elle, la flamme de sa passion. Van, lui semblait frustrer qu'elle ne l'est pas regardé. Nous décidâmes d'aller dans notre chambre, je refermai la porte : Hitomi jouait toujours. Mais je me rappellerai toujours de cette lueur mélancolique que j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux.

_Pov Hitomi_

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien ! Certes, j'ai un peu mal au doigt mais ça ma fait tellement du bien. C'était quand déjà la dernière fois que j'ai joué ? Je m'en rappelle plus en faites. Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis terriblement contente ! Et une autre occasion ratée pour Vargas ! Bon je m'arrête, à force j'aurai la migraine. Ce matin, j'avais sentis la haine de Serena mais bizarrement, elle s'est radoucie… Ils sont tous étranges dans ce château. Et pour Serena : Non, je ne m'intéresse pas à Van, bordel ! Bref, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle et Van après le déjeuné, on devait aller en pleine forêt en compagnie de quelques amis hybrides à Van. J'étais arrivée un peu en avance, je décidai donc de les attendre près du colosse Escaflowne. Ce guymelef est une vraie œuvre d'art, sérieux ! Bref, j'attendis une bonne dizaine de minute avant que tous le monde arrivent. Et nous commençâmes notre excursion. Cette forêt était une vraie jungle : des fruits poussaient de tous les endroits, si nous tendions nos oreilles nous pouvions entendre des bruits d'animaux. Bref, sinon je bavardai un peu avec Serena de tout et de rien. Puis, nous entendîmes des sortes de cris de…désespoirs. Les hybrides voulaient jeter un coup d'œil pour voir la raison de ses cris, nous les suivîmes et disons, que Serena et moi ont suivi une trainée de sang. Ce qui nous fit paniquer, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière.

C'était une fille.

Elle devait avoir tout juste 14 ans. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient à l'épaule, elle possédait une paire d'azur claire. Serena cria pour attirer l'attention des autres et mon premier reflexe fût d'aller voir si elle allait bien. Je courus vers elle. Elle pleurait.

« Tout vient ! Ou as-tu mal ? » Dis-je précipitamment en attendant que les autres arrivent.

« M-Ma jambe…. Mon épau-épaule. » Réussit-elle à dire, les yeux fermés, mordillant ses lèvres pour éviter de crier.

Je vérifiai son épaule et sa jambe : le résultat n'était pas très beau à voir. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour mieux me voir puis les écarquilla tout en se tortillant. Elle cria :

« Ne m'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! »

« Qu….. » Dis-je, surprise.

« Va-t-en ! » Hurla-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que les autres arrivent, je me levai. Choqué, troublé, ne comprenant rien et pleins d'autres sentiments se mêlaient tandis que les autres la prenait en charge. J'étais figée, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. C'est à ce moment-là que je me demandai…

Qui suis-je vraiment ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend.

_Pov Hitomi._

Je tremblais.

Je tremblais de peur. Je ne savais plus trop pourquoi. J'étais dans ma bulle. Tête baissée, mes quelques mèches rebelles cachaient mes yeux. Cette fille m'avait en quelque sorte refroidit et je n'étais pas belle à voir, en faites j'étais terrifiante, heureusement, personne pouvez le voir. Assise parterre, dos collé contre le mur, je me compliquais la tâche. A mes côtés : Serena, Van et quelques hybrides dont la présence était inutile. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à leurs paroles. Les mots de cette fillette m'avaient troublé. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi ses mots ? Et enfin, qui suis-je ? Le grand trou noir qui sévit dans ma tête me frustrait terriblement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ça, j'étais seule. Seule. Seule. Personne ne pouvait répondre à mes questions, j'étais perdue. Le médecin qui quitta la chambre attribuée à cette fille me libéra de mes songes.

« Tout va bien. Ses blessures se sont cicatrisées à une vitesse impressionnante, il faut juste qu'elle se repose. Appeler-moi dès qu'il y a un problème. » Dit-il en rangeant ses affaires. « Majesté. » Dit-il à Van par politesse et s'empressa de quitter le palais.

Nous nous regardâmes puis nous décidâmes d'entrer pour voir la jeune fille. Elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond. De ce fait, je quittai la pièce suivit de mes deux autres amis et je les suivis dans une pièce et nous serions plus tranquille. Il fallait bien occuper son temps libre, non ! Je m'installai dans l'un des deux fauteuils tandis que le couple se plaça face à moi sur un canapé. Serena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Van tandis que lui, était plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence fût assez reposant et un peu trop pesant, je me mis en tête de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette pièce silencieuse.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mariiez ? » Dis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Dans moins de six mois. » Répondit Serena, enthousiasme. « On a prévu une grande cérémonie, car ce mariage permettra à Astria et Fanélia de resserrer leurs liens ! »

« C'est un mariage diplomatique ? » Demandai-je, perplexe. Leurs attitudes l'un vers l'autre supposé le contraire.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Il y a aussi de l'amour dans ce mariage. N'est ce pas, Van ? »

Il hocha la tête, l'air pensif puis me jeta un furtif coup d'œil. Un nouveau silence s'installa mais s'interrompit quand Serena se leva disant qu'elle devait partir voir un ami en ville et qu'elle avait promis d'être à l'heure. Elle partit et je décidai après cinq minutes passées de m'installer à côté de Van. Il fût surpris puis fit comme si c'était normal.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demandai-je, non poliment.

« A tout et à rien, en faites, je m'ennuie un peu. » Dit-il, en soupirant.

« Je vois. Ça te dit un petit duel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? » Lui dis-je, avec un sourire ironique.

« Tu sais te battre ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Je suis la fille de Vargas, le général en chef de Fanélia. » Déclarai-je, en lui faisait un coup d'œil.

Nous nous levâmes puis partîmes dans la salle des Armes. J'empruntai une épée et je commençai une lutte acharnée après une demande afin qu'il me combatte comme s'il le faisait avec un homme. Et il tient sa promesse. J'étais assez bonne à ce jeu-là, je le savais. Mais je n'étais pas professionnelle, je l'avouai. Bref, après avoir entreprit de me défendre le plus possible et attaquer dès que l'occasion se présentait, Van gagna. C'était un duel assez drôle. Nous nous laissâmes tomber par terre tout en riant de bon cœur. Puis, je me levai et j'entrepris de faire lever Van, ce qui ne fût pas une tâche facile. Je tirai donc Van du sol avec une force inouïe et brusque, peut être un peu trop car ce fût moi qui tomba à terre et j'entraînai Van dans ma chute. Je rouvris mes yeux, qui étaient fermés au moment de la chute par habitude, et je rougis subitement. Tandis que j'étais allongée par terre, Van s'était retrouvé au dessus de moi, troubler par le nombre de centimètres qui séparait nos deux visages. Il rougit lui aussi, c'était très mignon à voir.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Nous étions dans notre bulle et pour la première fois de ma vie, enfin depuis que je suis la fille de Vargas, je sentais mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle et mes joues rouges. Je fus prise d'une brusque envie de…. l'embrasser, mais je me retins autant que je le pouvais en fermer en les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève… Mais quand ? C'est alors que je sentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Je perdis le contrôle. Je me laissai faire puis je me mis brusquement à genoux face à lui sans interrompre le baiser mais je l'approfondis autant que je pouvais, ouvrant légèrement mes lèvres pour que la langue de Van découvre ma bouche. Ah ! Il embrassait tellement bien ! Douceur et bonheur dis-je. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que je l'avais fait… plusieurs fois. D'embrasser. Mais je ne savais plus avec qui. Serait–ce dans mon ancienne vie ? Tant pis, je réfléchirai plus tard ! Tandis que nos langues effectuaient une danse sans fin, je sentis une paire de main en train de caresser mes cuisses qui étaient à découvert. Je sursautai puis je vis une image passée dans ma tête. Je me vis, moi, en train de jouer du piano au côté de Serena. … Serena ! J'arrêtai aussitôt et j'empêchai Van d'aller plus loin, alors qu'il s'entreprenait à enlever mon mini kimono. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire.

« Stop ! » Criai-je, tout en remettant mon habit en place.

Van sursauta à ses mots puis s'éloigna, la tête tournait.

« Je… Je suis désolée. » Balbutia-t-il.

« Comment ça tu es désolé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé au lieu de te relever ? Tu es fiancé bordel ! » Continuai-je de crier par amitié pour Serena même si une partie de moi-même souhaiter continuer leurs caresses et embrassades.

Van ne répondit rien, je me levai puis quitter la pièce. Je marchai sans trop savoir où, puis je m'arrêtai devant un mur et je donnai un coup de poing dedans. J'essayai de me détendre, heureusement Serena n'avait pas vu la tromperie de Van, et tant mieux pour lui. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de sentiment. Je posai la main sur mon cœur, il battait toujours aussi fort, refusant de se calmer. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois puis je réalisais enfin où j'étais.

A quelques pas de la jeune fille trouvait dans la forêt.

J'ouvris doucement la porte pour regarder si elle dormait encore, ce fût le cas. J'entrepris d'entrer dans la chambre sans faire un bruit et je réussis, je déplaçai une chaise pour le placer en face du lit. La fillette ressemblait à un enfant de sept ans quand elle dormait, elle était assez mignonne. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. _

_Un grincement de porte, une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année tremblait de terreur. Des pas lourds. Des larmes qui coulent. Un rire cinglant. « Ça » approche. _

_« Je t'ai trouvé ! » Dit une voix d'homme, avec un ton sadique._

_« Kiraaa ! » Hurla la petite fille._

_Une porte qui se referme brutalement._

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, je tremblotais légèrement. Encore un mauvais rêve ! J'avais une sacrée imagination. Je vis une paire d'œil se poser sur moi. La fillette s'était réveillée, elle pleurait.

« Ne me fait pas de maaaal ! Par pitié ! » Me supplia-t-elle.

« Pourquoi te ferai-je du mal ? » Demandai-je, perplexe avant me rapprocher d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, secoué par des spasmes. Je soupirai.

« Ça suffit ! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis et puis comment pourrai-je te faire du mal ? Je ne te connais même pas ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta de pleurer et me considéra gravement.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je ouvertement parce que la réponse était évidente.

« Elle ne ment pas… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, tout en méditant ses révélations. « Tu n'auras pas, dans les plus grand des hasards, perdue la mémoire ? »

« Dans le mile ! »

« Je vois… »

La jeune fille réfléchit mais je l'interrompis, comme pressée.

« Je me suis aperçue qu'apparemment, tu me connaissais plutôt bien, n'est ce pas ? » Demandai-je, même si la réponse paraissait évidente.

« Oui. »

« Alors ? »

« Désolée, mais on m'a apprit que quand une personne a perdu la mémoire, elle doit la retrouver soit même. » Répondit-elle automatiquement.

« Quoiiii ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

J'essayai de me calmer puis je lui demandai.

« Puis je savoir qui es tu au moins ? »

« Non. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer, cette fille et ses manières étaient très bizarres.

« Je t'appelle comment, alors ? » Demandai-je, à bout de nerf.

La fillette soupira.

« Ok, je vais te faire apprendre deux choses. » Dit-elle machinalement. « Je m'appelle Crystal et tu cours un grand danger. »

_Pov Van._

Que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort ? Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle repoussé ? Par amitié ? Ou parce que je suis fiancé ? Peut être m'a-t-elle rejeté ? J'étais dans ma chambre, mes pommettes étaient encoure rouge pivoine rien qu'en pensant au moment que je venais de passer avec Hitomi. Je me suis imaginé comment ce moment serait si Hitomi ne m'avait pas rejeté. Je l'aurai fait mienne en moins de temps qu'il le faudra. Ce corps si magnifique que je n'ai pas pu découvrir, même oculairement. Son esprit intelligent, espiègle et franc. Son rire splendide… Stop ! Je suis amoureux de Serena depuis toujours ! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, elle est trop gentille et trop douce pour que je lui fasse du mal. De plus, ses parents ne l'accepteront jamais. Oublier Hitomi. Oublier Hitomi. Oublier Hitomi. Oublier Hitomi. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher et j'espère que Serena va me la faire oublier. Je croise les doigts.

_Pov Serena. _

« Je me demanderai comment réagirais le Roi s'il apprenait que tu le trompais. » Dit une voix masculine, assez sensuelle.

« Je serai en quelque sorte…foutue ! » Lui dis-je tout en riant, tandis qu'il m'embrassait la nuque.

Hum... Hum… Vive les bas quartiers de Fanélia ! Je suis dans une sorte de d'hotel où personne ne pouvait se reconnaître. J'étais toute nue tandis que mon amant l'était aussi dans un lit assez confortable. Cela faisait quatre mois, maintenant, que je trompais Van avec un simple voyageur qui a décidé de rester pour un temps ici. Faut dire que ça était un gros coup de foudre pour moi. Je lui fis redécouvrir, apparemment, les plaisirs de la chair. Je crois que je l'aime. Je sais différencier le physique et les sentiments, tandis que lui, je n'en ai aucune idée même si parfois il me disait qu'il m'aimait pendant l'acte. Heureusement, personne n'est au courant de ça. Et j'espère que ça sera le cas encore longtemps car je vais continuer de le voir et de me consoler dans ses bras musclés malgré la froideur que dégagent ses yeux. Cheveux noirs cendré, yeux marron foncés. Grand, beau, fort. Voici la description de mon magnifique amant. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été élu parmi pleins d'autres filles et je suis en quelque sorte : fière de ça. Bref, j'étais dans ses bras sentant la magnifique odeur que dégagent ses cheveux tandis qu'il me caressait le dos. Il murmura doucement.

« Le soleil se couche, mon Amour. »

« Mhh… » Répondis-je, rêveuse.

Je m'exécutai et m'habilla tandis qu'il fit de même. Je portai une robe allant jusqu'au genoux jaunes et or, ce genre de robe étaient à la mode dans les cours royales Gaiennes. Tandis qu'il portait un ensemble assez sobre. Un pantalon assez serré noir et une chemise. Il était beau… Nous quittâmes discrètement l'hôtel et nous nous allâmes dans une impasse dans l'ombre avant de nous embrasser avant qu'on se sépare. Alors que j'allais en direction du palais et qu'il allait en direction de l'endroit où il était censé dormir, je profitai de l'absence de personnes dans cette rue non habitée pour lui crier.

« Je t'aime Kira ! ».

_Pov Personne._

Il courrait dans la forêt de Fleid. Il courait en jetant des furtifs coups d'oeils derrière lui. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta. Une impasse ! Il se retourna puis vit un groupe de cinq personnes, tout de noirs vêtus, s'approcher à pas lent.

« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir ! » Dit une des cinq personnes du groupe, avec une voix rauque.

« Rend-toi, Clyde ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre nous. » Dit une voix féminine du groupe.

« Jamais ! » Hurla Clyde.

Clyde posa une main à terre. Ce geste provoqua plusieurs fissures à même le sol, le groupe l'évita sans peine.

« Mais comment ? » Murmura Clyde, les yeux écarquillés.

« Clyde ! Où Numéro 22 si tu préfères. Nous te donnons une dernière chance pour que tu te rendes, tu as dix secondes ! » Cria un homme du groupe, un autre.

« Ce n'est.. »

« 10…. »

« Ce n'est pas possible… » Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à terre, sans faire attention au temps.

« ….6…. »

« De simples humains… Comment ont-ils… »

« … 2 …. »

« Si personne ne les anéantit… Nous sommes perdus ! »

« … 0 ! »

Clyde sourit, une espérance comme dernière pensée.

Une des cinq personnes sortit un objet, un objet qu'on aurait pu appeler revolver sur la Lune des Illusions, et il tira.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un arriva et commença à parler avec l'un des cinq personnes tandis que les autres s'occupent du corps et le ramène.

« Oui… Oui. Nous avons éliminé celui qui possède l'élément élémentaire de la Terre. Il nous reste plus qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de Feu et de l'Air. Nous ne savons pas où il se cache mais quoi qu'ils adviennent, nous réussirons à capturer les personnes restantes dans notre liste. Nous avons déjà capturé toutes les personnes en dessous de 15. Oui, c'est ça…. Ils réagissent à cette pierre, c'est comme ça qu'on peut les reconnaître… Bien, bien. Tu peux aller faire ton rapport, maintenant. »

Après avoir fini, elle contempla la pierre de reconnaissance appelée Lullaby, puis observa ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient cinq : deux femmes et trois hommes. Tous plus forts les uns que les autres et ne possédant aucuns dons. Lil, Mariko, elle, Liam, Pearl et Ricardo. Des noms assez originaux. Pour une équipe prête à tout pour capturer ses personnes.

« Nous vous capturerons tous, Letters ! » Pensa Mariko, enthousiasme.


	6. Chapitre 5

J'aime danser à tes cotés.

_Pov Van_

J'étais tout prêt du lit attribué à la fille qu'on avait découvert dans la forêt. Serena était debout à mes côtés et Hitomi était assise sur une chaise à coter du lit, observant le médecin faire, pour la dernière fois, son travail. Le médecin, lui, découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait plus de cicatrices et elle autorisa la fille à pouvoir se relever après s'être débarrasser de ses bandages. La jeune fille avait un caractère assez étrange, enjoué et espiègle. C'était assez drôle de la voir remuer dans son lit pendant que le médecin l'examinait. A ce que j'ai compris, Hitomi lui avait déjà parlé hier et la jeune fille s'appelée Crystal. Bref, je décidai donc de les laisser pour partir à mon Conseil.

« Majesté, je souhaite vous proposez quelque chose. Une chose que j'ai déjà dites à mes confrères et à notre future Reine qu'ils ont tous approuvé. » Déclara un de mes dix conseillers après s'être lever.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Nous souhaiterons que vous avancez votre mariage afin qu'il est lieu dans un mois. »

« Et bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, j'accepte votre requête. Mais s'il a lieu dans un mois, il faudra commencer les préparatifs dès maintenant. »

« Majesté ! Vous nous faites un grand honneur d'accepter cette demande. »

Puis nous parlâmes d'autres affaires comme chaque jour. L'heure passa assez vite, dès que 11 heures sonna je déclarai la séance finie puis quitta en toute hâte l'immense pièce pour vérifier si les domestiques et volontaires avaient fini les préparatifs de la fête de ce soir. Comme chaque année, nous fêtions la nuit des Esprits. C'était une fête pour « remercier » tous les Esprits qui protègent le pays, un truc de croyant, quoi. Bref, cette nuit était consacrée aux danses et aux jeux. Nourriture comprise, bien sûr. Je pouvais déjà voir, plusieurs stands de jeux et de nourritures des nombreux volontaires dans la rue principale, immense, et dans le centre-ville où on pouvait distinguer une fontaine entourée de guirlandes colorées et lumineuses.

Depuis que j'ai rencontré Serena, nous y allons toujours ensemble et nous nous amusions comme de vulgaires habitants, sous les regards curieux et chaleureux du Peuple. Chaque année, il y a une nouveauté. Cette année, c'est l'installation d'une estrade près de la fontaine, où les habitants pourraient chanter. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir. Bref, je m'apprêtai à quitter le palais quand je vis Hitomi et Crystal en train de discuter. Les deux filles attiraient les regards. Etrange cas : une pointe de jalousie enflammait mon cœur. Il fallait l'oublier ! Je regardai les deux jeunes filles parlaient et rirent quand Serena me fit quitter mon monde.

« N'oublie de m'attendre ce soir. » Me rappela-t-elle, tout en souriant doucement.

Son sourire me fit oublier Hitomi, elle ressemblait à un ange. Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui répondre « oui » puis nous nous séparâmes. Je pense que Serena est la femme de ma vie, et je sais qu'elle me sera toujours fidèle, toujours ! De ce fait, je décidai d'aller rejoindre Vargas dans la salle des Armes.

_Pov Hitomi._

Je laissai Crystal en pleine… « crise » ou « extase » si vous préférez devant Escaflowne. Apparemment, nous avions les mêmes goûts et elle a réagit comme moi devant le guymelef. Du jour au lendemain, Crystal était devenue une véritable amie. Et il semblerait qu'elle soit muette comme une carpe. Bien entendu, je garde toujours un peu de méfiance vis-à-vis d'elle, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Malgré ça, on parlait de tout et de rien, c'était assez intéressant. Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas croiser Van et je n'étais pas près à lui parlé. Il m'a dégoûté, les garçons qui trompent sont de vrais salops ! Voilà, je l'ai dit, j'aurai enfin la conscience tranquille. Bref, comme je savais, enfin quelque chose en moi me la dit, qu'elle ne divulguerait pas ça, je lui en parlai. Elle était autant dégoûtée que moi.

« Mais pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas rejetée ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai un peu perdu la raison à cause de ça. » Lui répondis-je, tremblant.

Crystal médita mes mots puis me sourit.

« Hum… Tu n'as pas trop froid avec ses vêtements ? » Lui demandai-je, en observant les vêtements que lui avaient donné le palais. Un simple tee-shirt et une jupe lui arrivant mi-cuisse.

« Et toi ? » Me répondit Crystal, souriante.

Je rigolai de sa réflexion, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas mieux avec mon mini kimono. D'une autre couleur par rapport à celle d'hier. J'entraînai Crystal en dehors de la clairière pour qu'on retourne au château. Elle me demanda si on pouvait voir dès maintenant les stands, je lui répondis qu'il fallait mieux les découvrir ce soir. Elle acquiesça puis nous partîmes dans ma chambre pour choisir des vêtements pour ce soir ainsi que pour Crystal, qui n'avait malheureusement pas de valises quand on l'a découverte dans cette forêt. Près des portes du palais, tandis que Crystal était déjà tout en haut des marches du palais, je bousculai malencontreusement un passant. Je m'excusai, toute gênée.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, c'est un beau jeune homme enfin bref. Il ne s'excusa pas, un vrai mal élever, et je rejoignis Crystal puis je me figeai brusquement… Cet homme… Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Et puis, zut ! Je m'en fiche !

« Hitomiiii ! Dépêche-toiii ! » Me cria Crystal.

Je lui fis un signe de main puis je la rejoignais.

_Pov Serena._

Je chantonnai dans ma salle de bain tout en peignant ma chevelure. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir, de jouer, de danser et peut être même de chanter. Oui, je sais, je m'excite comme une gamine. Bref, bref. J'espère surtout que Kira sera là parce que je serai avec Van seulement pendant la première partie de la soirée, l'autre, je serai seule. Je n'aimais pas trop être seule les années précédentes, mais maintenant oui ! Je suis folle de lui, même si j'aime Van. Mais bon tant pis. Certaines choses ne se règlent pas. Surtout parce que Van est trop naïf pour croire que la femme de sa vie la trompe. Depuis que je sais que notre mariage aura lieu dans un mois, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et à accorder à Kira. Mais j'ai accepté pour que personne n'aurait des soupçons envers moi. Malheureusement. Après, je serai Reine et on me reconnaîtra facilement en ville. Pourquoi suis-je née avec du sang royal ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une simple villageoise ? J'aurai pu l'aimer sans me cacher mais le sort est contre moi et je dois faire avec. J'entendis Van entré dans notre chambre, il semblait exténuer. Je finis de me coiffer puis alla à ses côtés sans poser de questions. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, je trouvais ses moments reposants, ses moments où on avait rien à ce dire. Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit et nous nous enlaçâmes. Son étreinte était chaude et forte mais je la rompis pour lui chuchotait.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare… Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. »

Il hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur mon front, je souris faiblement. Et c'était sincère même si j'imite à merveille. Nous nous levâmes et partîmes chacun de notre côté dans la chambre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, nous étions prêt à y aller. J'étais habillée d'une robe, un peu surchargé, noire arrivant à mes genoux accompagner d'un châle noué autour de mon cou. Van, qu'en a lui, s'est vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt rouge, d'un pantalon de toile et bien sûr son épée. Il était assez beau. Je l'avouai. Van aimait les choses simples, c'était compréhensible. Main dans la main, nous quittâmes notre chambre puis quittâmes le palais pour aller rejoindre l'animation.

_Pov Hitomi_

« Crystal ? Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir gardée les mêmes vêtements ? » Lui re-demandai-je, incrédule.

« Je t'ai dit : Oui ! Sa ne me gène pas trop tu sais. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je quittai ma salle de bain, Crystal ouvrit la bouche, comme choquée.

« Quoi, ça me va si mal que ça ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! Tu es magnifique ! » Me contredit-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Je ne savais pas que ça m'irait si bien. Je portais une robe blanche bustier jusqu'à mon nombril. Le reste de la robe était « volante », avec des chaussures blanches qui iront avec la robe selon Crystal. Bref, je m'observai puis, brusquement Crystal m'enleva la pince qui était censé attaché mes cheveux.

« Voilà, tu seras mieux. » Dit-elle, souriante.

« Maiiiis ! » Dis-je en soupirant.

Crystal sourit de satisfaction puis me traîna au pied de mon lit et sortit un peigne, elle s'entreprit de coiffer mes cheveux.

« Voilà ! Je te déclare officiellement parfaite ! »

« …. Merci. »

Je n'aimais pas trop que toute l'attention se porte sur moi, moi qui suis de nature discrète. Tandis que le ciel commençait brusquement à se noircir, nous quittâmes ma chambre pour aller en ville.

Les rues étaient pleines, tous les habitants semblaient être dehors et tous les habitants s'étaient mis en tenue de fête. Crystal s'extasiait devant tous les stands, les lumières, le monde, tout ! Elle me traîna un peu partout. Nous arrivâmes devant un stand de lancer. Le cadeau était une peluche, le coup de cœur Crystal qui voulait absolument le gagner, malgré son âge. Quatorze ans comme même ! Bref, elle joua contre un garçon qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle, selon moi. Malheureusement, elle perdit. Triste, elle quitta le stand à mes côtés puis nous nous assîmes sur un banc proche. Soudain, le garçon qui avait gagné la peluche s'approcha et donna la peluche à Crystal. Bref, après le garçon commença à parler avec elle, le dialogue de la drague. Donc après s'être dit leurs prénoms, ils me laissèrent. Je souris en les regardant tous les deux. Je restai donc assise tranquillement, je regardai les gens passés puis je vis Serena et Van main dans la main en train d'observer les stands. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je finis cependant par bouger et je partis en direction de la fontaine pour écouter les volontaires chantés. Apparemment, personne ne voulait chanter. Celui qui s'occuper de ça décida donc de choisir deux personnes de sexes différents pour chanter. Il choisit, une jeune fille qui semblait avoir dans les vingt et un homme, de trente. Et ils chantèrent. N'ayant pas le choix, sous peine de plonger dans la fontaine. Ils avaient une belle voix, par contre, ils étaient un peu décalés. A la fin de la chanson, ils commencèrent à se parler. Une nouvelle rencontre… Les chanteurs furent remplacés par un pianiste, ce fût comme un signal pour les habitants et ils se mirent en couple avant de commencer à danser dès que la première note annonce la danse. Je fus interpellé par une voix masculine chaude.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Je levai automatiquement la tête, pour découvrir l'homme que j'avais bousculé.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondis-je en souriant à ce vulgaire inconnu.

Je me levai et il m'entraîna dans la piste de danse avant de me faire valser. La mélodie jouait par le pianiste était divine. Je me laissai aller dans la danse, porté par cet inconnu. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, puis je vis la froideur naturelle que dégagent ses yeux. Il resserra son emprise, ce qui me rapprocha plus de lui, je parvins donc à sentir son odeur, merveilleuse d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis deux paires d'oeils appartenant à Van et Serena qui dansaient près de nous, nous observaient. Serena m'envoya un regard remplis de froideur et Van, un regard incrédule. Je souris égoïstement, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi Serena réagissait comme ça.

_Pourquoi tant de haine, dans ce monde remplis de peine._

Je frémis. Et pour information, personne ne m'a dit que j'étais schizophrène. Voilà, c'est dit. Je m'aperçus que je n'arrivais qu'aux épaules de mon cavalier, simple information. Malgré les nombreux regards noirs que me lançait Serena, j'étais à l'aise. Moi qui n'aimais pas danser ! Bref, tandis que je continuai de valser, je sentis les bras de mon cavalier se resserraient autour de ma taille.

« … Vous m'étouffez… » Parvint à murmurer à mon cavalier.

Il ne me répondit pas mais desserrer un peu sa prise. Je pus souffler un peu. Je ne m'aperçus pas du changement de morceaux. Je m'en fichai un peu. Cependant, mon cavalier mis fin à notre danse et me raccompagna jusqu'au bord de la fontaine, ma place initiale et s'installa près de moi en oubliant les nombreux regards que lui accordaient des dames. Nous fîmes les présentations.

« Je m'appelle Hitomi. » Lui dis-je, machinalement.

« Kira. » Me répondit-il.

Je sentis les nombreux regards de Serena. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait, bon sang !

« Merci pour cette danse. » Dis-je par politesse mais sincèrement. « Vous dansez divinement bien ! Vous prenez des cours ? » Demandai-je.

« J'ai eu… un professeur particulier. » Me répondit-il, en ayant l'air mystérieux.

Je rigolai. Les personnes qui essaient d'avoir l'air mystérieux me faisaient rire ! Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Bizarrement, il ne me posa pas la question, mais je m'arrêtai, gênée. Il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rire puis explosa.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille comme vous ! »Dit-il en continuant de rire.

Je fis la moue. Puis en ayant marre des nombreux regards de Serena, je « pétai un câble. »

« Bon, elle va arrêter la fille, ou quoi ? » Criai-je sans faire gaffe.

« Quelle fille ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Serena ! » Dis-je parce que la réponse était évidente puis, j'essayai de développer parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Serena. « La fiancée de Van, le Roi de Fanélia. » Marmonnai-je.

Il acquiesça, tandis que je continuai de parler.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? »

« … Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ça… » Dit-il en reprenant son air mystérieux.

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien. »

Cet homme, pardon Kira, était assez bizarre. Toutes les personnes, avec qui je parle, sont bizarres. Soit c'est une coïncidence, même si je n'y crois pas du tout, soit je suis maudite. Je laissai tomber cette explication. J'aimais bien Kira, oui, je sais, je venais juste de le rencontrer et alors ? C'était comme avec Crystal. En parlant de Crystal, je ne l'avais pas vu de la soirée après qu'elle est rencontrée ce garçon. Tant pis, tant que je la vois demain… Je surpris Kira à me contempler.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, gênée.

« Rien, rien. » Dit-il en continuant de me contempler.

« Alors, évite de rester plus de trente secondes à me regarder avec ses yeux de poissons. » Raillai-je, moqueuse.

Bref, on a un peu parler de soi-même en restant le plus vague possible et en divulguant très peu d'informations nous concernant. J'appris donc qu'il s'était reconvertit en aventurier afin de bien utiliser la fortune que lui avait laissé son père décédé. Belle idée. La soirée passa vite et une grande partie des habitants étaient rentrés chez eux. Je me surpris à bailler. Je lui déclarai que j'allais aussi rentrer au Palais et il se proposa pour me raccompagner. J'acceptai, c'était gentil. Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien, arriver en bas des escaliers qui mènent au Palais, il s'arrêta.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Merci beaucoup Kira. » Lui dis-je, avec un soupçon d'émotion.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais il me fit un sourire ironique pour combler le vide. Il se retourna et s'éloigna du Palais. Il me fit un grand signe de main en arrière. Je lui criai.

« On pourra se revoir ? »

« Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais on va se voir très bien tôt ! » Me cria-t-il sans retourner.

Je souris et je pénétrai dans le Palais avec un air enjoué. A peine, je me laissai tomber sur le lit que Crystal l'ouvrit aussitôt, heureuse comme une gamine. Je lui demandai, l'air ironique.

« Alors ? Avec ce gamin ? »

« Il s'appelle Ciel, d'abord ! Et j'ai passé une super soirée ! » Me cria-t-elle.

« Tu peux me raconter ça en détail demain si tu veux, je suis fatiguée.. »

« Non, maintenant ! Ce n'est pas long ! »

« Vas-y, commence. » Dis-je, en allant en direction de la penderie pour me changer.

« Et bien… On s'est amusé comme des fous ! Il m'a ramené dans plusieurs stands et il m'a acheté pleins de choses. Ensuite, il m'a ramené sur la piste de danse, je t'ai vu danser avec ce type, d'ailleurs. Ciel dansait très mal mais je m'en fichais royalement. En faites, j'étais comme attirée vers lui, c'est une sensation assez agréable. Enfin voilà, quoi. Ensuite, il m'a ramené dans un coin à part pour être tranquille, on a discuté puis…il m'a embrassé ! Tu te rends compte ! Et il m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir demain et j'ai accepté ! J'ai trop hâte d'être à demain ! Faudra que tu me prêtes des vêtements, Hito ! Tant pis s'ils sont trop grands, j'essaierai de les rapetissir.»

« Du calme ! Tu peux respirer entre deux phrases, tu sais. » Dis-je, surprise par la vitesse où elle m'a déballée tout ça.

Je me glissai dans mon lit tandis que Crystal se mit en sous-vêtement et se mit à coter de moi. Ça ne me gênait pas trop, je la sentis se blottir contre moi et plongé dans un sommeil profond. Je souris puis j'observai le plafond de la chambre, plongée dans mes songes. Je m'endormis.

_Pov Kira_

Allongé sur le toit de tuiles rouges, j'observai le contraste de la lune et de la lune des Illusions. Ce qui était bien dans ce pays, c'est qu'on pouvait les voir « jouer » ensemble, accompagnés de millions d'étoiles. Je ne suis pas rêveur, mais j'aime observer le ciel la nuit. Il est plus beau par rapport au jour. Je caressai le petit cadenas noué avec une petite chaînette, que m'avait donné Chronos pour ne pas la mettre dans ma poche, autour de mon cou. C'est que Chronos en posséder des chaînettes, elle en avait acheté plusieurs au cas où la chaînette de sa montre à gousset lui pose problème ou se brise. C'est qu'ils sont fragiles avec le temps. En parlant de Chronos, c'était l'une des rares personnes que je considérais comme une véritable amie, le reste des gens, je les considère avec froideur. C'est que Chronos, elle, n'était pas une fille très curieuse, elle était plutôt silencieuse et ne posait jamais de questions indiscrètes. Les nombreux silences que je passe avec elle sont extrêmement reposants par rapport aux autres personnes qui sont lourds et pesants. Je peux me confier à elle dès que j'ai un problème, même si c'est extrêmement rare que j'en ais, et elle me conseille. Bref, c'est une véritable amie par rapport à d'autres qui la considère mal à cause de la froideur que dégagent son visage et sa peau, laiteuse et presque transparente. Depuis que « nous autres » se font pourchasser à travers tout Gaia, je l'ai perdu de vue. Je sais qu'à cause « d'eux », la grande majorité de nos semblables ont été capturé. La dernière chose que Chronos m'avait envoyé, était ce bout de papier jaunit par le temps.

_Pourquoi tant de haine, dans ce monde remplis de peine._

_C._

Je me suis toujours dis que Chronos avait une âme de poète. Je tripotai le petit cadenas puis murmura pour moi-même.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé. »


	7. Chapitre 6

Le temps peut être votre ami, mais elle peut être l'ennemi des autres.

_Pov Hitomi._

J'écarquillai mes yeux.

« … Qu'est ce que… tu fais ici… Kiraaa ! » Lui criai-je, brusquement.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, sa bouche se déforma pour créer un sourire moqueur. Il se moquait du monde, là ! Bon, faut que je vous explique. Crystal me réveilla hyper tôt pour que je l'aide à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec « son » Ciel. Elle devait s'absenter toute la journée. Donc, elle commença à fouiller dans ma penderie car UNE PERSONNE avait ajouté des vêtements en plus avec mes vêtements. Donc, je l'aidai du mieux que je peux sans pouvoir aller dans ma salle de bain pour au moins me mettre un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Crystal était toute excitée. Elle prit son petit déjeuné vite fait pour ensuite disparaître. Après avoir fini le mien, je me surprends à entrer dans la salle des Trônes. C'est à ce moment-là que je vois Kira apparaître. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il a dit hier soir mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il était là. Bon à ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il était le protégé d'un grand Roi gaien et qu'il demande à ce qu'on l'héberge pour un temps ici…. Ce n'est pas un peu trop facile, là ? Bref, je voyais un peu de joie qui rayonnait dans les yeux de… Serena ? Serena se proposa pour lui montrer sa chambre, je soupirai. Puis j'allai dans ma chambre, par ennuie.

_Pov Serena_

Depuis que j'avais vu Hitomi dansait avec Kira, je suis rentrée dans une colère noire. Oui, je suis jalouse, et alors ? D'abord, pourquoi elle veut le voler ? Mais en même temps, elle n'est pas au courant de ma liaison avec lui… Quand j'ai vu Kira déboulait dans la salle des Trônes et qu'il allait vivre ici pendant quelques temps, j'ai explosé de joie. En moi, bien sûr. Bref, je traînai Kira aussi vite que j'ai pu, tandis qu'il avait dans ses mains, les seuls bagages qu'il possédait. Dès que nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre, je fermai la porte derrière nous puis je fonçai dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Je restai longtemps dans cette position.

« Tu as tenté de me rendre jalouse, hier soir ? » Demandai-je, une mine boudeuse.

« Oui. »

« Parce que tu as réussis. » Dis-je en reprenant nos embrassades.

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir mais je perçus quelque chose.

« Oh… Mon… Dieu… Votre Altesse ! » Murmura une domestique, la main sur sa bouche, en voyant que sa future Rein embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que le roi, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir car il était caché par un mur.

Elle quitta en courant la chambre de Kira et moi, je devins toute pâle.

« Non… » Dis-je en mordillant ses lèvres.

Kira m'avait lâché et réfléchit.

« Moi, c'est bon personne ne m'a vu mais toi… » Dit-il.

Il commença par reprendre ses affaires et partit dans une chambre pour éviter qu'on « l'inculpe » tandis que j'étais figée dans l'ancienne chambre de Kira. Je priai pour que la domestique ne dise rien mais trop tard… La rumeur a déjà été lancée. Je partis en courant dans ma chambre.

_Pov Hitomi_

Je marchai dans les couloirs du Palais à la quête de la chambre de Kira. Sur mon chemin, j'entendis des brides de phrases venant des domestiques du Palais.

« … Oui, elle l'a vu…. »

« …. Elle trompe notre Roi avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« …. Quelle honte ! ...»

« … Apparemment, elle n'a pas pu voir l'homme, il était caché… »

Serena trompait Van ? Non, impossible ! Mais avec qui ? Je me surpris en train de rire sadiquement à cause de la situation de Serena. Bientôt ses paroles arriveront dans les oreilles du Roi, je me demande comment il va réagir…On verra bien ! Je toquai dans une porte puis j'entendis la voix grave de Kira qui me dit d'entrer. Je le fis, et je le découvris… Torse nu. Je refermai la porte.

« Désolée ! » Criai-je, toute rouge.

Il m'obligea d'entrer, je le re-fis. Il s'était habillé. Je soupirai puis m'assit au bord de son lit tandis qu'il remplissait sa penderie de vêtements. En sortant un pantalon, je vis qu'un bout de papier tombait de ses poches et je le ramassai.

« Tiens, il est tombé. »

« Tu ne le lis pas ? » Demanda-t-il, croyant que j'étais une de ses filles hyper curieuse.

« Je ne crois pas que ça me servirait à quelque chose, de le lire. »

« Et si je te demande de le lire ? Tu feras quoi ? »

« J'accepterai. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment curieuse. »

Je dépliai le papier.

_Pourquoi tant de haine, dans ce monde remplis de peine._

_C._

« C …. »

Kira m'observai d'un œil distrait, attendant la moindre réaction de ma tête. Je me grattai la tête.

« Bizarre, j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part… » Dis-je pour moi-même, en faisant la moue. « Et ce C. … Qui ça peut être… ? » Continuai-je de dire tout en réfléchissait.

Kira se taisait toujours.

« Qui te l'a envoyé ? » Demandai-je à Kira.

« Une amie. Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ? »

« Idiot ! » Lui criai-je. « Mais quelle est son nom ? »

« Chronos. » Me dit-il en souriant.

« Chronos… » Répétai-je en réfléchissant.

Soudain plusieurs images apparurent dans ma tête. Je voyais une jeune fille à la pâleur extrême, mais je savais que c'était naturel, possédant des cheveux bleu cyan lisse et lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu marin froid et terrifiant. Sa montre à gousset argenté était attachée à une ceinture de sa robe, noué autour de sa taille de guêpe. Elle me souriait et restait froide avec les autres car j'étais l'une des seules à l'avoir accepter telle qu'elle est. Je voyais plusieurs images d'elles en ma compagnie, nous étions tellement heureuse… Dans la dernière image, Chronos était assisse à mes côtés et à coter de… Kira ? Que faisait-il là ? Etait-il présent dans mon ancienne vie. Je reviens à moi, mes yeux mouillaient. Des torrents de larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

« Chr.. Chronos… » Murmurai-je, en pleurs.

Kira m'enlaça tandis que j'explosai. Il me serra très fort pour je ressente sa chaleur, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je me réveillai en sursautant. J'observai l'endroit où je me trouvais puis me rappela que c'était la chambre de Kira. Il m'avait mis dans son lit pour que je n'aie pas mal au dos en dormant. Je le retrouvai en train de me contempler. Gênée, je me levai. Kira se redressa et fit un geste auquel je ne m'y attendais pas. Il prit son index et caressa délicatement mes lèvres. Je l'arrêtai pour éviter que ça ait plus loin, je le remerciai et quittai sa chambre. Non, je n'allais pas dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers la terrasse. Arrivé, je m'appuyai contre le bord de la barrière et j'observai la nuit Fanélienne. Brusquement, j'entendis des bruits de pas, je me retournai aussitôt.

« Van ? » Murmurai-je, incrédule.

_Pov Van_

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Et la manière dont elle avait dit mon nom était envoûtante. Je m'approchai d'elle puis j'observai la lune et la lune des Illusions.

« Elle est belle ce soir, hein. » Lui murmurai-je, dans la lune.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, rajustant sa voix.

Elle toussa puis ajouta.

« Tu y crois… A ses rumeurs à propos de Serena ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu. Si c'est vrai, elle m'aura vraiment déçu. Si c'est faux… »

J'arrêtai de parler. Hitomi m'observait silencieusement.

« On peut oublier ce qui c'est passé… ? » Lui suppliai-je.

Elle réfléchit puis me sourit. Je ne pus résister, je la pris dans mes bras.

« Et si Serena me trompe vraiment, on continuera ce qu'on avait fait la dernière fois. » Lui chuchotai-je.

J'entendis un petit gémissement qui m'arracha un sourire. Je découvris un visage rouge. Nous nous éloignâmes.

« Tu sais… Je commence à avoir comme des visions de mon ancienne vie… » Me déclara-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Mais quelque fois, j'ai comme l'impression que Kira appartient à mon ancienne vie. »

Elle réfléchit.

« C'est que depuis que je le connais, j'ai de plus en plus de visions… »

Je devins jaloux. Jaloux que Kira appartienne à son ancienne vie. Jaloux de les avoir vu danser ensemble hier soir. Je la vis tripoter quelque chose noué autour de son cou. Une clé… Je me demande ce qu'il ouvre. Bref, j'accompagnai Hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre et repartit dans la mienne, le cœur léger. Je découvris une Serena, rouge de honte. Elle tenta de me parler mais je ne lui parlai pas et m'endormit aussitôt tandis que Serena commençait à pleurer.

_Pov Chronos_

Il faisait déjà nuit quand je me décidai enfin à rentrer dans la maison où je devais demeurer quand je sentis une sorte de….présence. Je sentis mes yeux rougir. Je me retournai puis je trouvai cinq personnes, tout de noirs vêtus. L'une d'elle avait dans sa main, la Lullaby. Celle-ci brillait d'une intense lumière rouge sang. J'esquivai un sourire moqueur.

« Alors, c'est vous ? »

Ils s'approchèrent petit à petit de moi, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre mauvais mouvement. Je souris. Ils connaissaient mon don. Et ils savaient qu'il était dangereux. C'est au moment où une personne, Liam, sortit son arme que je décrochai ma montre à gousset. J'effectuai avec celle-ci un balancement lent comme celle des pendules puis je fermai les yeux, la balle partie à ce moment-là. J'ouvris les yeux.

J'avais arrêté le temps.

Je vis la balle qui était sortit du révolver à une vingtaine de centimètre de moi. Il me restait moins de trois minutes avant que le temps repart. J'avais amassé un maximum d'information et j'en étais désormais certaine : Kira était à Fanélia. Sur ce, je quittai au plus vite la rue pour trouver une diligence qui allait à Fanélia, la plus lointaine possible puis je partis. Fanélia n'était pas très loin. C'est à ce moment-là que le temps reprit son cours. La balle partie dans un poteau en bois. Heureusement, personne ne s'en ait rendu compte.

« Et merde ! » Cria Liam. « Je savais qu'il fallait la prendre par surprise ! Ce n'est pas le Numéro 28 pour rien ! ».

« Elle est l'amie du temps… Intéressant. » Murmura Mariko.

« Bon maintenant, elle est passé où ? » Demanda Pearl.

Personne ne put répondre à cette question.

« Mais le plus dur sera le 30… Sa craint si on ne peut pas attraper le 28 et tout le reste. » Déclara Lil.

Ils acquièrent. Puis continuèrent leur quête à la recherche d'un autre Letter.

_Pov Hitomi_

Il était plus de minuit quand Crystal rentra enfin au château. Elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruits, croyant que je dormais. J'allumai la lampe, installée sur ma table de chevet ce qui la fit sursauter. Je la regardai avec un air vague.

« T'aurait du me prévenir que t'aller rentrer si tard. » Lui dis-je, froidement.

« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas ma mère. » Me cria-t-elle.

« J'étais inquiète, voilà. » Me forçai-je à dire, même si c'était la vérité.

Crystal me regarda, surprise. Puis je luis dis, moqueuse.

« Ta fait quoi pour rentrer si tard ? »

« R-Rien ! » Me rétorqua-t-elle, les joues rouges.

« Je sais tout. » Dis-je en lui montrant ses joues. « Allez raconte. »

« Bah, il m'a fait visiter la ville. Puis, on est allé chez lui et comme ses parents étaient partit pour voir de la famille dans une autre ville, bah on a discuté un peu et on a…. Enfin tu sais ! »

« Ne vient pas te plaindre si tu es enceinte ! » Raillai-je.

Elle fut surprise et me criai quelque chose qui me troubla.

« Je suis stérile et toi aussi ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle mesura la portée de ses mots et plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Articulai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais murmura un :

« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ok. »

Et elle se déshabilla puis s'installa à mes cotes avant de dormir. Moi, j'étais figée. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

_Pov Kira_

Je me baladai en ville. Oui, je sais à une heure du matin, c'est tard. Mais bon, la chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée au Palais était trop étouffante pour ne pas avoir envie de faire un tour dehors. Hitomi s'est enfin rappelée de Chronos mais pas de son prénom. Elle est un cas assez spécial. Je me suis enfin rapprochée d'elle. De quoi rendre le Roi jaloux ! C'est tellement drôle de le voir ainsi ! Des bruits de pas se fient entendre derrière mon dos mais je n'en pris pas compte.

« Kira. » Murmura la personne, d'une voix beaucoup trop familière.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je me retournai aussitôt. Une silhouette divine portant une robe lui arrivant mi-cuisse et des prunelles bleu marine presque morte d'apparence.

« Chronos. »

Elle sourit à l'appel de son prénom puis s'approcha doucement de lui tandis que Kira fit de même.

« Et bah alors, je croyais que t'étais morte. »

« Kira ! » Me dit-elle d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ici ? »

« J'ai mes sources. » Me répondit-elle en me faisait un clin d'œil.

Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien, puis…

« On m'a attaqué avant que je ne quitte la ville… »

« Ses cinq types ? Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? »

« Moi, blessée ! Impossible ! Et oui, c'était eux. Heureusement, j'ai pu m'enfuir. »

« Et pour Clyde ? Tu m'avais dit avant que tu étais en contact permanent avec lui. »

Sa mine devint sombre.

« Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Je crois…qu'ils l'ont capturé. »

« Les enfoirés ! »

« Chaque jour, ils deviennent de plus en plus fort. Ça devient plus difficile de fuir. Un jour, ils arriveront à l'attraper. »

« Elle est ici. »

« Quoi ? Où ? Je veux la voir ! »

« Ce matin tu pourras. Mais par contre, appelle là Hitomi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Chronos, perplexe.

« Parce que. Et ne lui pose pas de questions sur l'explosion. »

Chronos me regarda d'un air étrange puis cessa de me poser des questions. Je décidai donc de rester près d'elle jusqu'au lever du soleil.

« Ils se rapprochent de Fanélia. Si on pouvait rassembler tous nos semblables ici… Nous aurions sûrement l'avantage sur eux et nous pourrions tous les éliminer. Mais pas avant qu'A… Qu'Hitomi ne retrouve la mémoire. » Déclara-t-elle, gravement en regardant le soleil se levait.

J'acquiesçai, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Mais je savais que le nombre de nos semblables ayant réussit à fuir se comptait en un nombre inférieur à dix. C'était certain.

Nous sentîmes une présence derrière nous. Je me retournai, suivit de Chronos, puis je rencontrai un visage qui m'était familier. Elle hésitait à avancer, terrifier.

« N'est pas peur. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, Crystal. »

Comme encourager par mes paroles, elle s'avança vers nous, mais gardant un peu de distance par rapport à Chronos. Elle réussit à murmurer un :

« Alors ? »

Et nous lui racontâmes tous ce que nous savons.


	8. Chapitre 7

Laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire.

_Pov Hitomi_

J'ouvris les yeux. Je réalisai une minute plus tard que Crystal n'était plus à mes côtés. Il était rare qu'elle se lève aussi tôt, étant donné qu'il était huit heures passés. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle allait rejoindre Ciel aujourd'hui. Je lui poserai la question plus tard, au moins dès que je la trouve. Je me changeai puis je descendis dans la salle à manger du Palais pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je me figeai en pénétrant dans l'immense salle. Je trouvai Kira et Crystal en train de discuter avec…

« Chronos ! » Criai-je avant de sauter sur elle, après s'être lever de son siège, souriant légèrement.

« Contente de te revoir, Hitomi. » Me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux noués en queue de cheval.

« Je savais pas que tu aimais les femmes ! » Railla Crystal.

Je lui tirai la langue puérilement puis je m'installai à côté de Chronos. Et je m'attaquai aux plats. Puis quelque chose m'interpella.

« Vous savez où est Van ? » Demandai-je.

Ce fût Kira qui me répondit, légèrement narquois.

« Sûrement en train d'essayer de faire sortir sa chère et tendre qui refuse de sortir de sa chambre à cause de cette rumeur. »

J'hochai la tête, puis continuai de manger, puis je posai une question à l'ensemble des trois personnes.

« Je me suis toujours demandée ça… Mais… Quel est mon nom ? Mon véritable nom ? »

Chronos et Crystal s'étouffèrent en même temps et firent mine de n'avoir rien entendu, tandis que Kira tourna la tête en faisant semblant de regarder le paysage à travers une fenêtre. Ce, enfin ses gestes m'exaspèrent légèrement. C'est à ce moment-là que Va - mon dieu merci !- décida de venir, mais sans Serena. Il nous salua, même Chronos, d'ailleurs. Il s'installa en face de moi et commença à manger. Tous ensemble, nous bavardâmes aisément, sortant des blagues assez nulles pour qu'il n'y est pas de silences. Puis, Van demanda.

« Chronos, c'est ça ? … Tu les connais ? » Demanda-t-il en nous désignant tout les trois.

« Oui, oui. Surtout Kira et Hitomi. Avant, je connaissais Crystal juste de vue. »

« Alors, si je comprend… Vous êtes tous lié au passé d'Hitomi ? » Quand Chronos hocha la tête pour elle et les deux autres, il continua. « Alors, pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas ? »

Chronos souffla d'exaspération.

« Ayez un semblant de logique. Toute personne amnésique doit savoir ouvrir la porte qui mène vers sa vérité soit même. » Déclara-elle.

Van ne sût pas répondre à ça. Ah ! J'ai toujours adoré quand Chronos parlait ainsi. Ça en bouche un coin ! Bref, nous quittâmes ensemble l'immense salle nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Pour ma part, je décidai de me rendre en ville. En regardant un peu partout, je tombais dans une vieille bâtisse. Certes vieille, mais à l'intérieur, il vendait des instruments de musiques et des partitions. A l'intérieur, le vieil homme qui possédait la boutique m'autorisa à essayer un vieux piano qui était au fond de la boutique. Il me sortait une vieille partition et je commençai à le jouer avec application. Je m'habituai rapidement à la mélodie, j'étais un peu surprise mais je restai concentré. Cette mélodie me rendait tellement mélancolique que sans trop m'en rendre compte, de petites larmes perlaient sur mes cils. Le vieil homme qui me regardait en train de jouer ne fit rien et continua de m'écouter silencieusement. Vers la fin du morceau, les petites larmes se transformèrent en grosses et roulèrent sur mes joues. A la fin, je penchai ma tête tandis que mon visage crispé était caché par mes mains. Je réussis à demander.

« Quelle est le nom de cette partition … ? »

« Ça ? Elle a été tirée d'une sorte de livret dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mais je sais que ce que vous m'avez joué, est bien une mélodie Atlante. »

« At… Atlante ? »

Et il repartit faire son travail tandis que j'allais lui rendre la partition et le remerciai, il me dit.

« Je vous le donne. De toute façon, je n'arrivai pas à le vendre. »

« Ah. Merci. »

Et je partis. Je lis les écriteaux qui étaient sur la fameuse partition. « MEMORIES. » Le nom du compositeur n'était pas inscrit. Je rentrai donc au Palais pour rejoindre ma chambre.

_Pov Kira_

J'étais dans ma chambre en compagnie de Chronos. Cela fait maintenant un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu Serena, mon pion. Ça m'a fait du bien de ne pas la voir, elle et ses manières. C'est comme si j'avais été purifié. Idiot, non. Je regardai Chronos, assise sur une table et balançant ses pieds. Sa voix m'interpella.

« Tu le portes toujours ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en désignant la chaînette qui était lié au cadenas.

« Toujours. » Répondit-je, froidement. « Il est important. »

« Et elle a toujours clé ? »

« Oui. »

Chronos fit la moue, puis observa le ciel depuis sa fenêtre puis murmura en faisant en sorte que ses mèches de cheveux cachent ses yeux.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu m'as rejeté. »

« La réponse est simple. Parce que je l'aime et que je te considère juste comme une amie. »

Chronos se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, tout en hochant douloureusement la tête. Ça me faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi. J'esquivai un :

« Arrête. Elle t'aime plus que tout. Ce n'est pas parce que Len est mort que tu dois venir vers moi. »

« Je sais que c'est lâche. »

Je pris le cadenas dans mes mains et je lis enfin re-lis l'écriteau inscrit sur le côté gauche du cadenas.

_Pour toujours. A._

Un flot de souvenirs lui vint soudainement, tandis que je commençai à me perdre dans mes pensées. Chronos sourit faiblement puis quitta ma chambre.

_Pov Hitomi_

_Nous étions trente, attaché à des poteaux de bois. Nous allions être enfermé dans des sortes de cartes magiques. Après avoir fait un bref discours devant chaque personne qui devait être enfermé, un prêtre atlante les envoyait dans ses cartes. Selon la puissance, il était un nombre choisit de prêtres. Ils n'en restaient que trois. Les 28, 29 et 30. Pour ses trois-là, il a fallu mobiliser au moins quatre prêtres chacun. Par rapport aux autres, nous étions calmes. Puis ce fût aux trente. Le numéro 'trente' qui avait vu tous ses semblables se faire enfermer. Elle esquivait un sourire ironique._

_« Numéro 30. Fille du démon. Depuis ta naissance, tu représentes l'apocalypse, la destruction. Que Dieu nous protège ! » _

_Et les quatre prêtres récitèrent leur incantation, le trente poussa un cri de douleur comme tout les autres. Puis ce fût la fin._

Je poussai un cri. Je pleurai. Pourtant, je ne me retiens pas et j'explosai. J'en avais marre ! Marre de ses visions ! Marre de cette douleur ! Mais il fallait que je sois encore courageuse. Il fallait que je sache. Je fonçai dans ma salle de bain me rinçait le visage. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer, j'ouvris la porte et trouvai Chronos.

« Ça te dit d'aller boire quelque chose ? » Me lança-t-elle.

Je souris et je la suivis en espérant de pouvoir oublier ça.

Une heure passa.

Nous étions assise toutes les deux sur deux grands tabourets, accoudé à un comptoir. Nous sirotons tranquillement nos boissons tout en discutant en oubliant les nombreux regards que nous portaient quelques gars de notre âge.

« Avant que tu toques à ma porte, j'ai vu…une scène assez choquante. » Murmurai-je à Chronos qui s'arrêta aussitôt de boire et se tourna vers moi. « Quand nous avons été enfermés dans ses cartes. »

« Je vois. » Me répondit-elle, savant parfaitement ce que je voulais dire.

« J'ai pleuré. Mais je sais que maintenant, nous n'aurons plus de problèmes. Pourtant Crystal m'a dit que j'étais en danger… Pourquoi ? »

Chronos se figeait pendant une fraction de secondes puit, eu une mine triste. Elle inspira profondément.

« Tu n'es pas en danger… Tous nos semblables sont en danger. Tu connais le système des numéros ? »

« Numéro ? »

« As-tu un chiffre gravé quelque part sur ton dos. »

« Oui. » Acquiesçai-je, surprise.

« Et bien, tu ne t'en souviens pas encore mais tous nos semblables ont un numéro gravé sur son dos. C'est un indice de puissance. Il va de 1 à 30, le nombre le plus grand est le plus puissant, c'est l'inverse pour les nombres plus petits qui sont les plus faibles. Tu es donc la plus puissante parmi nos semblables. Kira est le deuxième et moi je suis la troisième. »

« Kira ? Qu'est ce que Kira fait dans notre histoire ? Il a aussi un nombre gravé dans son dos ? »

« … Tu le sauras par toi-même. »

« Mais je n'ai pas compris un truc… Quand tu parles de puissances, tu veux dire force ? »

« Non, je parle la puissance d'un don. Un pouvoir si tu veux. »

« J'ai un pouvoir ? Toi et Kira aussi ? »

« Oui. » Me répondit-elle, amusée.

« Qu'elle est ton don ? Et le mien ? Et celui de Kira. »

« Du calme ! » Dit-elle en riant. « Tu le sauras aussi par toi-même. »

« Mais les autres, où sont-ils si nous sommes en danger ? On pourra facilement faire disparaître ce danger tous les 30 ! »

Bizarrement, elle ne me répondit pas.

« Chronos ? » Dis-je, inquiète.

« Nos ennemis sont très rapides et très puissants. Nous sommes moins de dix à avoir réussit à ne pas se faire attraper. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais n'en parlons pas ici, allons au Palais pour en parler avec Kira et Crystal. »

« Crystal, aussi ! » Dis-je, surprise.

Elle rit puis m'entraîna à la sortie du bar après avoir payer leurs boissons.

_Pov Van._

Les heures se sont écoulées rapidement et le soleil s'apprêtait à ce coucher. Après avoir fini mon travail, je partis à la recherche d'Hitomi. Après avoir vu qu'elle n'était dans sa chambre, je partis, à contrecœur, vers la chambre de Kira pour voir si elle y était. Elle n'y était pas, heureusement. J'optai alors pour la terrasse du Palais, elle aimait y aller. Je courai dans les escaliers et je ralentis et me cacha quand je vis qu'elle était en train de parler, enfin de chuchoter, avec Chronos, Crystal et Kira. Je n'entendis que quelques brides de phrases.

« …le temps presse… » (Chronos)

« … on doit essayer de les contacter pour qu'on soit tous ensemble quand ils viendront capturer Hitomi… » (Kira)

« …on doit attendre qu'elle est retrouvé intégralement sa mémoire, mais on doit partir… » (Crystal)

Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Me voilà maintenant d'écouter les conversations des autres… Mais leurs paroles m'ont troublé. Je les surpris en arrivant. Ce fût Hitomi qui parla en première.

« Van ! »

Je m'approchai d'eux, jaloux de la main qu'à poser Kira sur une des épaules d'Hitomi.

« J'ai comme l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose. » Murmurai-je, froidement.

Leurs sourires, enfin celui de Crystal se fana.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Articulai-je.

Silence.

« Alors ? J'attends toujours. »

Kira me toisa puis Crystal renifla.

« Je m'en occupe. » Déclara-t-elle, las. « Van, prête-moi ton épée. »

Je ne fis rien.

« PRETE-MOI TON EPEE SI TU VEUX SAVOIR ! » M'hurla-t-elle, tandis qu'Hitomi lui tapotait l'épaule.

Je m'exécutai sur le champ, je lui tendis mon épée. Elle l'empoigna puis dégagea un peu de tissu situé sur son épaule et enfonça l'épée dans son épaule, transperçant son omoplate. Puis elle retira son épée. Je commençai à paniquer, si c'était pour voir une personne se mutilait, pas question ! Je repris aussitôt mon épaule puis je m'approchai d'elle pour voir sa blessure. Je me figeai. La partie transpercée était en train de reformer ainsi que son os. Je devins blanc.

« Alors, ça te suffit ? Où tu en veux encore plus ? » Me répliqua-t-elle.

En absence de réaction, Hitomi s'inquiétait.

« Van… »

« Ne t'approche pas. » Lui murmurai-je.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit : ne t'approche pas de moi. » Criai-je.

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

« C'est bon ! Maintenant, je suis devenue un monstre à tes yeux ? »

Elle quitta la terrasse en courant, en explosant en sanglots.

« Hitomi ! » Cria Crystal.

Crystal frémit puis me frappa avec son poing puis partit rejoindre Hitomi. Il ne restait que Kira et Chronos, beaucoup plus calme. Elle frappait fort… Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'a prit. J'entendis Chronos murmurait :

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous sommes juste de simples enfants de Dieu qui voulaient que l'on soit plus fort que les autres. Nous sommes les enfants que Dieu considère comme parfaits et qui, à cause de ça, a décidé de ne pas nous laissait mourir. Nous sommes juste des humains normaux possédants des dons. »

« Ne pas mourir ? » Interpellai-je à Chronos.

« Oui. »

« Chronos, Kira, Crystal et Hitomi… Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

Chronos sourit.

« Des atlantes. »

Et elle me raconta tout, tout en restant vague. C'était la première fois que j'entendais une histoire pareille. Je ne voulais pas y croire, pourtant, après avoir l'épaule de Crystal se régénérait, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

_Pov Serena_

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Pourquoi suis-je si folle ? Papa… Maman… Vous devez avoir honte de votre fille. Malgré ça, Van n'a toujours pas annulé notre mariage. Me laisse-t-il une deuxième chance ? Non, impossible. Il va sûrement me jeter du palais et me traiter de prostituée… Mais s'il me donnait une deuxième chance, j'arrêterai de voir Kira. Après tout, il doit sûrement tourner autour de cette fille… Hitomi, tu m'as volé Kira maintenant, tu essaies de me voler Van. Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et sortir de cette chambre, la tête haute. Et je ferai fouetter les personnes qui chuchoteront dès que je serai à côté d'eux. Je me levai, m'habillai d'une de mes nombreuses et belles robes et j'ouvris la porte. Van, qui était tout près de la porte, sursauta puis me regarda avec des yeux de poissons.

« Bonsoir Van ! » Lui dis-je, avec enthousiasme.

« Serena… » Bredouilla-t-il.

Et je m'élançai dans le couloir sous les nombreux regards accusateurs et déstabilisants des servantes. Je n'étais pas une Aston pour rien ! Je remerciai Dieu, s'il existait, de m'avoir donner un peu de courage et je fis le tour du Palais sous les yeux des domestiques, triomphante. Je retournai dans ma chambre sous les yeux de Van qui observait mes lèvres s'étiraient pour lui faire un joli sourire.

« Serena… Je... » Me dit-il, surpris mais je l'interrompis.

« Chut… » Lui dis-je, doucement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'étais lâche. Désolée. » Lui murmurai-je.

Et je posai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit puis succomba à mes caresses, puis me ramena dans notre lit pour m'aimer furieusement et voluptueusement.

_Pov Hitomi._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je savais tout. Ma mémoire m'était enfin revenue et comme je l'avais pensé, je n'avais pas que de bons souvenirs. Il était trois heures du matin mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait que je le voie et que je lui montre que j'avais toujours la clé. Habillé d'un simple déshabillé chocolat et les cheveux un peu décoiffés, je marchai en direction dans sa chambre. Kira, qui était toujours réveillé, me regarda.

« Kira… » Lui murmurai-je, d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa aussitôt, tandis que je fermai derrière moi la porte de sa chambre. Je m'approchai doucement. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras musclés puis s'empara farouchement de mes lèvres. Je l'approfondis avec bonheur et plaisir. Kira se débarrassa de nos vêtements, en particulier des miens et il me fit sienne.

« Je t'aime, Kira. » Réussis-je à dire avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres et sur mon front puis plongea lui aussi en prononçant mon prénom d'une manière unique.

« Aelys… »


	9. Chapitre 8

Un plongeon dans mon passé.

_Pov Hitomi/Aelys_

J'ouvris les yeux. Pour une fois, mon rêve était simple et beau. J'avais comme plongé dans le Léthé quand cet esprit m'avait effleuré le front. Une effusion de couleurs chatoyantes et de douces et jolies voix me rassurant. Je me rappelle encore de cette période où je maudissais le monde qui me rejetait à cause de ce nombre gravait dans mon dos. Seul Dieu me témoignait de l'amour, je le savais, je l'entendais. Je n'en parlais à personne sachant d'avance que personne ne me croirait. Mais cette période s'arrêta le jour où je rencontrai Kira. Nous étions au début de l'adolescence.

_En entendant ses insultes, je sortis mes ailes et m'enfuit loin du monde. Je me posai près d'un lac auquel j'y jetai des pierres dans l'eau. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai aussitôt. Je vis un jeune garçon d'à peu près mon âge, je ne fléchis pas face à sa beauté. Il me fixait des yeux comme si j'étais un animal. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » l'agressai-je. _

_« Voici donc Aelys, la maudite. Je te voyais plus moche que ça. »_

_« La ferme, l'inconnu. »_

_« Kira. » Se désigna-t-il en souriant._

_Je fis semblant de réfléchir un instant._

_« Connais pas. Dégage. »_

_« Tu ne me connais pas ? Je suis le 29, tu sais. »_

_« J'en ai rien à faire ! » M'exaspérai-je._

_« Bizarre… Normalement, tu serais déjà à mes pieds si tu étais une de ses filles. »_

_« Bah ses filles, elles doivent vraiment être bête pour te lécher les bottes. » Rétorquai-je, narquoisement. _

_Kira leva sa tête vers le ciel puis fini par dire :_

_« Bon faut que j'y aille. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. »_

_« A un de ses jours. »_

_« Adieu. » Lui balançai-je avant qu'il disparaisse._

_Ce type était vraiment odieux et orgueilleux. A tous les coups, il ne viendra plus et temps mieux ! De toute façon, je filai le parfait amour avec la Solitude. Le lendemain, je le retrouvai avec stupeur au même endroit qu'hier mais je ne lui parlai pas, ni les jours suivants. Mais un matin, je me décidai de lui parler parce que c'était un peu lourd de le voir sans lui parler._

_« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir une autre fille ? »_

_« Tu me fascines. » Me dit-il automatiquement. _

_« Dégage de là. » Lui murmurai-je en essayant de cacher le léger rouge qui teintait mes joues. _

_Et il partit. Le lendemain, je le retrouvai à sa place habituelle. Je le rejoignis bêtement, tête baissée, honteuse d'aller le voir aussi soudainement. Quand je fus prêt de lui, il attrapa mon menton avec deux de ses doigts puis…m'embrassa. Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai enfin, comme il souhaitait, succomber à son charme. Tout se déroula à une vitesse folle, mais je préférais y aller doucement au cas où je me trompai de personne mais ça ne fut pas le cas. En ville, il n'hésitait pas à nous faire afficher ensemble, sous les regards jaloux de nombreuses filles amoureuses de lui. Nous passâmes de nombreuses journées à nous embrasser. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il est venu vers moi, mais je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais…heureuse._

_« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire rejeter à cause de moi ? » Lui demandai-je un jour._

_« Je m'en fiche de tout ça. Tant que je suis prêt de toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. » Me répondit-il comme si la réponse était évidente._

_Notre « love story » était en plein boom. Certes, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être ensemble. Plusieurs filles ont tenté de nous séparer mais ce fût un échec lamentable pour elles. _

_« Aelys. Aelys. Mon Aelys pour toujours… » Me murmura Kira quand il fût pendant sa seule et courte période de romantisme. _

_D'ailleurs, ça lui allait hyper mal. Cet état d'esprit._

Je souris à ce flot soudain de souvenirs. C'était aussi à cette époque que j'ai eu ma première « vraie » crise de colère… C'était deux ans après que j'ai rencontré Kira.

_Récemment, je m'étais liée à un petit animal marin, un hippocampe. J'allais le voir quand je n'étais pas avec Kira. Il était tellement mignon. Un jour, comme je ne le trouvai pas, je décidai d'aller en ville pour passer le temps. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une voix._

_« Alors, le démon ? Il est à toi, n'est ce pas ? » Dit une petite voix, sadique. _

_Je me retournai et je me figeai. Une bande de petits gamins tenait dans un petit sachet d'eau mon cher hippocampe. Je l'avais reconnu car celui-ci avait une couleur spéciale. _

_« Alors, il est à toi n'est ce pas. » Déclara-t-il, fièrement. _

_« Lâche-le… » Murmurai-je, froidement._

_« Tu l'auras voulu, sale monstre ! »_

_Et le gamin tenant le sachet le fit tomber à terre, il commençait à sautiller pour essayer de trouver un semblant d'eau nécessaire à sa respiration. Je commençai à courir vers lui quand j'heurtai une barrière qui me renvoya en l'air, par terre. L'un des gamins possédait un don. Les gamins rigolaient devant ma réaction et la situation de l'hippocampe. Les passants s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et ne firent rien pour m'aider mais ils me toisèrent tous. Je me refroidis entièrement quand je vis que l'hippocampe ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie._

_« Oh ! Dommage ! Il est déjà mort ! Railla un gamin tout en riant. _

_Je commençai à pleurer silencieusement, puis je me relevai pour les faire face._

_« Et ça, prétendre être humain… » Murmurai-je à ses gamins. « C'EST VOUS QUI ETES DES MONSTRES ! » Hurlai-je, renfonçant mes pleurs. _

_Je sentis quelque chose en moi…se déverrouiller. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appelait._

_« AELYS ! » Hurla une voix qui m'était familière._

_Kira ? Mhh… Tant pis. Et je partis rejoindre les bras chauds et réconfortants de Dieu. Une lumière aveuglante quitta mon corps pour se propager. _

_Je rouvris les yeux, un voile les cachait. Dès qu'il sentit que je bougeai, Kira desserra son étreinte de moi. Et je regardai autour de moi. Tout n'était que sang et destruction. C'était moi qui avais fait ça ? Dans mon cœur, je savais que ce n'était qu'une petite partie de mon pouvoir qui avait été libéré. Les gamins qui avaient tué mon hippocampe adoré était à terre, couvert de sang, tandis que quelques adultes leur viennent en aide avant qu'ils ne partent à l'hôpital. _

_« Maintenant, ils ne pourront plus me faire du mal. » Murmurai-je, en souriant légèrement._

_Ce fût les dégâts matériels qui furent les plus importants. Les gens me regardèrent avec peur et dégoût. J'entendis une fille, de quelques années de plus que moi, me traitait de monstre. Je souris ironiquement et je partis vers elle sous ses yeux, horrifiées. Et je lui adressai une gifle monumentale._

_« C'est toi le monstre. » Dis-je. _

_Puis je m'adressai aux personnes qui étaient tout autour de moi._

_« Si vous me traitez de monstres, c'est que vous en êtes un ! Pourquoi les humains sans dons sont aussi cruels avec le monde qui l'entoure ? C'est parce qu'ils sont trop faible ! Ses gamins ont tué mon hippocampe adoré sous mes yeux et ça serait moi le monstre ? Mais regardez la réalité en face et adressai moi la parole en personne si vous n'êtes pas si lâche que vous le prétendez. » Déclarai-je d'une voix forte et puissante. _

Rien qu'en repensant à leur tête après ce que je leur avais dis, j'en rigolai encore. Au moins, ça leur a fait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. En y repensant, ce sont les mêmes types de paroles que prononce généralement Chronos. Chronos… Je me souviens encore de ma rencontre avec elle.

_Un an après l'incident de l'hippocampe, j'appris, un peu en retard certes, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue parmi nos semblables : le 28. A ce que je savais, personne n'avait envie de s'approcher d'elle et personne ne connaissait son nom. Elle aspirait la terreur à cause de sa pâleur extrême et de ses yeux quasi-morts. J'eus envie de voir de plus près. _

_Elle était là. Assise sur un rocher, contemplant l'océan bleu azur, une ombrelle turquoise à la main. Elle semblait être aussi gracieuse qu'un oiseau. Le vent marin balaya mes cheveux et ma petite robe bleue. Elle s'aperçu de ma présence puis me toisa. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et je me présentai._

_« Je m'appelle Aelys. » _

_« Chronos. » Me répondit-elle, vaguement._

_J'essayai de faire la conversation, même si je n'étais pas trop douée à faire ça, pour mieux la discerner._

_« Tu te plais ici ? »_

_« Bof. » Me répondit-elle, sans réfléchir._

_Ah. Ça commençait fort. En y repensant, j'étais toujours comme ça pendant ma période noire. Mais, elle n'était pas vulgaire. Tant mieux, car je pense que la vulgarité lui sied mal. Je ne sentis pas sa présence tout prêt de moi mais je sursautai dès qu'elle laissa ses prunelles quasi-mortes se plongeaient dans mes yeux._

_« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » Me demanda-t-elle, froidement._

_« Rien, je voulais juste voir à quoi tu ressemblais. » _

_« Alors fiche le camp, si tu ne veux pas mourir. »_

_Je ne pus retenir cet éclat de rire. Chronos me regarda, surprise, ne comprenant pas mon rire. Elle finit cependant par rajouter, incrédule :_

_« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »_

_« Pourquoi devrai-je avoir peur de toi ? » Lui demandai-je, surprise._

_« Parce que tout le monde a peur de moi ! Où tu es idiote ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas idiote, je ne suis qu'Aelys. » Lui déclarai-je._

_Elle ne répondit pas, mais repris sa contemplation de l'océan._

_« Si tu veux toujours me voir. Rendez-vous, ce soir à 21 heures au seul bar de la ville. »_

_Et je partis. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle vienne ce soir-là mais tant pis. 21 heures sonnèrent et j'étais assise sur un grand tabouret. Je gardai un œil fixe vers la porte d'entrée quand je la vis._

_« Chronos ! » Lui criai-je, en lui faisant un grand signe de main. _

_Mon appel attira son attention sur elle et sur moi, pendant un instant, tout le monde regardait Chronos d'un regard assez terrifiant, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'installa silencieusement à côté de moi._

_« Tu es venue. » Lui dis-je. _

_Et nous commençâmes, petit à petit à parler, un verre d'alcool à la main et elle se dévoila enfin à moi. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot de son don, qui doit sûrement être puissant._

Depuis, elle était devenue mon amie. Une amie à qui je pouvais me confier, une amie à qui j'offrais un peu de chaleur dès qu'elle avait un problème et je frappai toutes les personnes qui l'insultaient. C'est Chronos qui réussit à arrêter de frapper les gens. On se ressemblait énormément. Moi, j'avais Kira et elle avait Len. J'étais avec elle, quand elle le rencontra, c'est aussi à ce moment-là que je découvris son pouvoir. Tandis qu'elle, devra attendre très longtemps avant de découvrir le mien.

_Chronos et moi aimions nous asseoir au bord de la fontaine du centre-ville de la capital Atlante, en fin de journée. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il y avait le plus de monde. Ce jour-là, elle me proposa quelque chose qui me fit, limite, tomber à terre._

_« Je te propose de connaitre la fonction de mon don. »_

_« Qu… Quoiiii ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? » Lui dis-je, surprise._

_« Un coup de tête. » Me dit-elle en souriant. « Tu veux toujours au moins ? »_

_« Mais oui, bien sûuuur que je veux connaitre la nature de ton don. »_ _Puis j'ajoutai : « Mais ça ne sera pas dangereux pour toutes les personnes qui nous entoure ? »_ _Chuchotai-je, un peu inquiète._

_« Non. » Me dit-elle tout en se redressant._

_Je fis de même et m'écartai un peu. Je la vis décrocher sa précieuse montre à gousset, puis effectua un deux balancement lent tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Un clignement de paupières. Deux clignements de paupières. Puis, l'aiguille des secondes de l'immense horloge du centre-ville s'arrêta. _

_Le temps s'est arrêté. Tous les habitants de la ville, enfin ceux qui étaient autour de nous, étaient immobiles._

_« C'est ça mon pouvoir. » Dit Chronos, fièrement._

_« … Whouah ! Alors ton prénom et ton don sont liés ! »_

_« Oui. Par contre, mon pouvoir n'agit pas sur les personnes ayant des dons. C'est pour ça que tu as été épargnée. »_

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais whouah ! Il est génial ce don ! Puis nous entendîmes toutes les deux, une voix._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Dit une voix masculine, incrédule._

_Par réflexe, nous nous retournâmes en même temps et nous découvrîmes un garçon qui n'a pas été figé. Je regardai Chronos mais celle-ci c'était figé en le regardant, pareil pour le garçon. Je clignai des yeux stupéfaits, puis je comprends. Ils ont été victimes d'un coup de foudre. Mais comme même… Chronos amoureuse ! J'essayai de réveiller Chronos et le gars en même temps et ils sursautèrent tout les deux puis tournèrent leur tête, gênaient. Je me retins de rire, puis tous les habitants qui étaient figés se « réveillèrent » comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Apparemment, il y avait une limite à son pouvoir. _

_« Chronos. » Se présenta-t-elle. « Et voici Aelys. » J'hochai la tête._

_« Len. » Dit-il, ne quittant pas ma Chronos des yeux. _

_Il y a eu une sorte de silence. J'inventai une excuse pour les laisser tranquille._

_« Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. » Dis-je, avant de m'enfuir._

_« Aelys ! » Me cria-t-elle, gênée que je veuille m'enfuir puis je lui souris. _

_C'était la première fois que je voyais Chronos agir de la sorte. Où était passée ma Chronos, froide comme la glace et possédant un cœur de pierre ? Bref, j'irai la voir dès ce soir. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers eux, ils parlaient. Je partis, donc, à la recherche de Kira, soucieuse. Comme d'habitude, il m'attendait de pied ferme chez lui, enfin, il était plutôt occuper à aider son père adoptif. Je décidai de les aider pour faire passer le temps tout en racontant à Kira ce qui s'est passé. _

_La nuit tomba et je décidai d'aller chez Chronos pour voir si tout aller bien. Je sais, je me comporte en mère poule mais elle venait juste de rencontrer ce Len et j'avais un peur pour elle. Quand je pénétrai dans son salon, je découvris avec stupeur des vêtements jonchés sur le sol. Je compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. En même temps, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour ce genre de situation. Ça craint pour elle. Chronos qui m'avait entendu, se précipita au salon._

_« Aelyyyys. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle, assez gênée, enroulé dans une serviette._

_« Chronooos. T'étais obligée de le faire le premier jour ? » Lui répondis-je par une autre question._

_Elle eut un rire forcé. C'est à ce moment-là que Len décida de venir vers nous, en tenue d'Adam._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe Chronos ? » Il se tourna vers moi et sursauta. « Ah ! … Bonsoir. » _

_Mes joues se tintèrent d'un rouge, cette fois-ci de gène._

_« Chronos. Tu pourrais demander à ton AMI d'aller se changer ? » Demandai-je en tournant la tête._

_Len ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit se changer avant de nous quitter. Il embrassa rapidement Chronos sur la bouche et s'enfuie. J'adressai un sourire narquois à Chronos qui partit elle aussi se changer tandis que je me laissai tomber sur son canapé, après l'avoir fait, elle s'assied en face de moi._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Len est...juste un ami. » Me répondit-elle, doucement._

_« Mais bien sûr ! » Raillai-je. « Un ami avec qui te couche dès le premier jour ! » _

_Chronos ne me répondit pas._

_« Sérieux, je ne te reconnais plus. Comme se fait-il que tu craques aussi facilement sur un garçon ? » Lui demandai-je, sérieusement cette fois-ci._

_« … Tu crois au coup de foudre ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. »_

_Et elle me raconta tout. De sa discussion avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il traîne jusqu'à son lit. Au départ, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce type, mais petit à petit, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Il possédait un don psychique, ce n'était pas vraiment un don d'attaque, c'est pour ça qu'il était classé en dessous des 10. Malheureusement, je détestai son don. Il était télépathe. Mais par gentillesse et par respect, il bloquait nos pensées. C'était un garçon assez sympa, peut être un peu trop intelligent mais c'était supportable. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'accepter pour ne pas faire de la peine à Chronos. _

_C'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire de cette manière._

L'évolution de leur relation était bien différente de celle entre Kira et moi. Malgré tout, ils étaient heureux… Jusqu'à cet horrible accident où Len perdit la vie.

_*L'éternité était quelque chose, mais la mort en était une autre.*_

_Peut de gens le savait, mais nos semblables n'étaient pas tous immortels. Cela dépendait de la puissance du don et de la bonté de Dieu. J'étais au courant mais je ne savais pas lequel était touché par cette « malédiction ». Chronos, elle, n'était pas au courant, trop occuper à passer son temps libre avec Len. Pourtant, cette journée serait signe de malchance. Notre oracle nous l'avait dit, pourtant, une petite minorité ne croit pas au discours de cet oracle et le paye très cher._

_Comme j'ai été blessé lors d'une partie de chasse, on m'obligea à rester cloîtré dans mon lit pendant une semaine. Tous les jours, Chronos et Kira venait me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. C'était mignon, surtout les nombreux baisers que m'offraient mon Kira chaque jour. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne vinrent pas le dernier jour. Je crus qu'ils avaient été pris, donc dès le lendemain, je fis comme s'il ne s'était rien passer et passa une journée normale. Cette même journée, Kira toqua à ma porte. Il me prit dans ses bras puis me murmura :_

_« Tu devrais aller voir Chronos… »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Il ne me répondit pas mais afficha une mine sombre._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Articulai-je._

_« … Len est mort. »_

_Je me figeai puis essayait de reprendre mes esprits._

_« Qu…Comment ? » Demandai-je, choquée._

_« Un animal l'a attaqué. »_

_« C'est pas vrai… » Murmurai-je tout en cachant mon visage avec mes deux mains pour cacher mes pleurs._

_Il sécha mes larmes, aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage._

_« Tu devrais vraiment aller Chronos. Elle ne veut voir personne mais je pense qu'elle te laissera entrer. »_

_Sur ce, je suivis en toute hâte Kira. Enfin arrivée, il y avait pas mal de monde en face de la porte de Chronos qui essayait tant bien de mal de la faire sortir de chez elle. Kira les interpella._

_« C'est bon, je l'ai ramené. »_

_Des sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage et ils se poussèrent pour que j'aie la voie libre. Je m'appuyai contre la porte._

_« Chronos, c'est Aelys. »_

_Silence._

_« S'il te plait ouvre moi la porte ! »_

_Silence._

_Je laissai échapper un soupir puis je murmurai :_

_« Tu sais, la vie est nulle sans toi. J'aime nos soirées passaient ensemble. J'aime passer mes journées à critiquer tous les passants avec toi. Tu me fais rire et pleurer à la fois, tu es…comme une grande sœur pour moi, tu sais. Alors… s'il te plait… » _

_Il y eu comme un bruit de déverrouillage puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement, m'invitai à entrer._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais la sortir de là ! » Déclarai-je en souriant, aux autres._

_Et je pénétrai dans le lieu sombre et humide, avec une Chronos dépressive m'observant. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et s'appuya contre l'un des canapés. Elle avait les yeux rouges à cause des pleurs et pleurer encore. Je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces pour la consoler._

_« Chronos… »_

_« Je l'aimai Aelys ! Je l'aimai ! » Me cria-t-elle, tremblante. _

_« Je sais. » _

_Voir Chronos avec les yeux rouges était une chose courante chez nos semblables mais la voir pleurer… On aurait cru voir un petit enfant pleuré sa poupée perdue. C'était assez choquant de la voir ainsi, en sachant parfaitement que j'étais nulle dans l'art de consoler une personne. Je savais que ça allait finir mal… _

_« Chronos… Restez ici ne mènera à rien, il ne te ramènera pas Len. » Lui déclarai-je, fermement._

_« J'ai rigolé quand il s'est fait attaquer par cet… animal ! J'ai rigolé, parce que je le croyais immortel comme nous. Mais quand je l'ai vu immobile, le sang coulait à flot. Il était trop tard ! »_

_Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ces cas-là. Alors, Len aussi n'était pas immortel. Quand un des nôtres meurt subitement, il est automatiquement remplacé par un être qui née avec un don et ce nombre dans le dos. Il doit être sûrement né. La personne qui remplacera Len. Je lui racontai tout._

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Je ne répondis pas. Elle explosa en sanglots, mais j'explosai avec elle, d'une manière bien différente. Je la giflai puis lui criai, perdant le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'être avec la Chronos, enfant, aussi faible qu'un nouveau née._

_« Ça suffit ! Réveille toi, Chronos ! Je ne te reconnais plus du tout ! Tu as changé depuis que tu l'as rencontrée et je l'ai acceptée pour que tu sois heureuse ! Ne fait pas ton enfant, merde ! Ce n'est pas parce que Len est mort que tu dois faire n'importe quoi. Maintenant, tu vas sortir de cette maison et tu vas regarder l'océan s'étendre comme tu le faisais avant ! »_

_Je respirai difficilement après avoir dit ce long et « beau » discours. Chronos était surprise. Surprise de la gifle et surprise de mes mots. Elle se leva difficilement. Puis m'enlaça, j'en eu le souffle coupé._

_« Merci. » Me murmura Chronos. « Merci de m'avoir fait sortir de ma cage. » _

_Puis elle posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'étais…surprise. J'appris plus tard que c'était un geste de remerciement, sincère cette fois. Et nous sortîmes de chez elle, sous de grands applaudissements. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler de cette manière, au moins, elle aura compris que je n'étais pas une fille facile. Cependant, Chronos prit un an pour oublier Len et pour ne plus pleurer dès qu'on parle de lui. Ce garçon lui avait en quelque sorte, réchauffait le cœur. Elle, qui avant ne penser qu'à elle et qui était extrêmement associable. Je lui remercie d'exister, je lui dois vraiment une…_

« Aelys ? »

Je sursautai. Kira m'avait réveillé de mes songes. Il enfonça sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule nu. Le lit était couvert de plumes. De nos plumes.

« Oui ? »

« Tu étais dans tes pensées. » Précisa-t-il, pour me demander à quoi je pensai.

« De vieux souvenirs. Je pensai juste à de vieux souvenirs. » Murmurai-je, encore rêveuse.

« A notre rencontre ? »

« Oui. Et aussi avec Chronos et Len… »

Il me regarda puis caressa doucement mes lèvres, sérieux c'était une manie là, et m'embrassa. Puis j'ajoutai :

« Dès demain, je cueillerai des fleurs pour lui et je les ferai voler en plein ciel ! »


	10. Chapitre 9

Interlude.

_Pov Hitomi/Aelys_

Je caressai délicatement les touches noires et blanches d'un des nombreux pianos du Palais, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Je m'imaginai tourbillonner dans un champ d'éternel, mes plumes avec. Si le Paradis existait, ça serait ça pour moi. On me qualifierait d'oiseau ayant forcé sur la boisson et qui est devenu ivre de liberté. Ce que je jouai, racontait l'histoire d'une personne enfin libre après avoir était enfermée pendant des siècles, mon histoire. En y réfléchissant, j'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie enfermée sans pouvoir voir le jour, enchaîné dans un silence obscur à en faire peur. Comme on dit, tout le monde a eu une face obscure dans sa vie. J'en ai été victime, moi aussi. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. A une certaine période, tous connurent l'Aelys sadique que j'étais auparavant. Monstrueuse et sans pitié, j'aimais faire couler le sang. D'ailleurs, Kira a faillit me quitter à cause de ça.

Je l'ai déjà quitté à un moment, pendant 2 mois environs après des années. Je l'avais surpris chez lui, étant donné que j'avais le double de ses clés, en train d'embrasser une fille tout en la déshabillant. Il continua sans se rendre de ma présence derrière lui, la brune semblait enchantée d'ailleurs. Quand il s'en aperçu, il était déjà trop tard, car j'étais verte de colère et rouge de rage. Si je m'en souviens bien, je lui avais crié… « Espèce de salop ! C'est fini entre nous ! » Et je lui repris le double de mes clé avant de partir furibonde sans voir sa réaction. Je restai une grande de partie des 2 mois chez moi, je pleurai toutes les nuits et un jour sur deux, Chronos essaya de me faire sortir de chez moi, je la plaignais parce que je suis assez têtue et j'en faisais qu'à ma tête. Bref, Kira a utilisé diverses méthodes pour se réconcilier avec moi, en vain. Il chercha à s'expliquer, mais tout était clair dans de l'eau de roche pour moi. Il m'a trompé ! On ne va pas plus loin ! On ne dirait pas, mais ça m'a brisé le cœur. De ne pas l'embrasser ou de ne pas l'enlacer pendant ses deux mois, je ne recevais plus ma « drogue » qui me laissait en vie pendant cette période… Un jour, le dernier, je quittai discrètement ma maison pour la mer. J'éprouvai l'envie de vouloir m'asseoir sur cette immense pierre et observer l'océan. Ça me détendait. Par contre, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il m'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Kira. Il me regardait avec peine, je n'éprouvais rien. Je détournai mon attention vers lui pour le porté vers le sable doux et chaud. J'essayai de contenir ma colère pour éviter de réveiller mon pouvoir, je voulais le tuer. Voilà, c'est dit. Je poussai un cri. Un cri éperdu. Je sentis qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit de moi, ses vêtements noirs ne se rataient pas. Enfin, je ne vais pas dire que ma ligne de mire est de trois cent soixante degrés ! Il se plaça devant moi, l'air sérieux et il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Je le laissai faire, par contre je ne fis pas un geste. Je lui murmurai, désespérée. « Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? » Je ne pleurai pas. Je n'étais pas sensible. J'entendis un léger « Désolée. » mais je ne le pardonnai pas. « C'est cette fille… Elle a un pouvoir de persuasion…»

Je m'arrêtai de jouer tandis que je recevais de chez lui, un baiser sur ma tempe. Mon cœur s'emballa rapidement pour mon plus grand désarroi. Je souris. Je continuai de pianoter l'instrument alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi tout en regardant mes doigts fins défilés. La journée serait belle ! Elle en était certaine. Serena avait enfin quitté sa chambre et elle dégageait une certaine joie de vivre sous les regards surpris de Van qui commençait petit à petit à douter de sa culpabilité. Cependant, elle me toisait toujours autant, sa haine envers moi a soudainement décuplé. Je me demande si ce caractère vient de chez sa mère ou de chez son père…

Oh, Mère. Si tu pouvais être encore à mes côtés. Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de ma mère, elle possédait des cheveux blancs de nature et ses yeux, de couleur argentée faisaient rêver plus d'une personne. Dans mes souvenirs, elle me souriait toujours et me murmurai de doux mots réconfortants. Puis, elle disparut soudainement. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle devait, au moins, avoir une raison pour m'avoir quitter. Mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mère ne m'en parlait jamais, même quand je lui posai des questions, elle refusait de me répondre. Alors, je me taisais et j'étais obéissante. Ma naissance annonçait la mort de mon prédécesseur. Je suis la deuxième personne à être née avec ce nombre : trente. Personne ne m'avait dit comment avait finit cette première personne, sûrement pour éviter de m'effrayer. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris qu'on l'avait, en faites, enfermé. Contrairement à moi, c'était un homme. Je n'avais que cette information… Le reste, rien ! Ils l'avaient flouté exprès.

Kira caressa délicatement mes lèvres, c'était assez difficile de se concentrer quand il le faisait. Soit rationnelle, Hitomi ! Tiens ? Je continue d'utiliser ce prénom… Il faut l'oublier, maintenant. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Chronos. Je lui souris, elle me le rendit tandis qu'elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et m'écouta attentivement. Pour elle, je décidai de jouer sur un thème plus jovial. Elle me remercia quand elle s'en aperçut. Mon dieu, Kira ! Il était en train de me mordiller ma lobe d'oreille. Veut-il me rendre folle ? Il sourit, satisfait de ma réaction. Je me décidai enfin à quitter l'instrument de mon cœur et quitta la pièce seule. Je laissai donc Chronos et Kira entre eux. J'allai donc dans l'arrière cour du Palais. Le silence qui y régnait était reposant. L'arrière cour était comme une sorte prairie verdoyante où la nature régnait en maître. Je cueillis quelques gerbes et les lançai en l'air. Je ne me rendis pas compte que mes ailes avaient jaillit, je ris puis je commençai à crier au ciel :

« Hey Len ! Chronos t'a sûrement oublié mais pas moi ! »

Les gerbes que j'avais cueillit pour lui voler toujours, c'est que le vent était fort ici. Un oiseau fut attiré par mes plumes et se posa au creux de mes deux mains, réunit. Il commença à s'agiter mais n'essaya pas de fuir.

« Hitomi ? » Demanda une voix, un peu trop familière pour moi.

Van ? Que faisait-il ici ? Je tournai la tête vers lui, l'oiseau blanc encore dans mes mains tandis que quelques gerbes de fleurs trouvèrent refuges dans mes cheveux. La galère ! Son regard était, comment dire…, troublé, stupéfait, envoûté où quelque chose comme ça. C'était un peu mélangé, façon soupe. C'est bon, je m'arrête là. Je ne fis pas attention à l'oiseau qui commença, sérieusement, à s'agiter. Que me voulait-il ? J'en avais plus que marre, maintenant, de ses regards posés sur moi. En plus, avec mes ailes !

_Pov Van_

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'étais resté bouche bée devant l'ange qui se s'offrait à moi. C'était limite la réincarnation de la déesse Ailée qui se présentait devant moi. Une image digne d'un célèbre tableau. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler mes mots face à elle, elle me troublait.

« Bon matin. » Me dit-elle, de sa voix de clochette.

Elle voulait, apparemment, éviter un blanc entre nous. Ok. Je m'approchai d'elle pour le faire face. Geste qui fit fuir l'oiseau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. D'un geste brusque, j'entrelaçai ses doigts avec les miens. La surprise se dessinait sur son visage mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Malgré la tendre image de Serena qui était dans ma tête, je voulais l'embrasser. La serrer dans mes bras. La faire mienne. Sans faire attention, je fis jaillir mes ailes. Héritage de ma défunte mère. Hitomi sursauta mais ne posa pas de question, comme si la réponse était évidente. Hitomi me déclara sereinement.

« Je me souviens de tout. Je sais qui je suis et d'où je viens. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est merveilleux Hitomi ! » M'exclamai-je, heureux pour elle.

« Pas Hitomi. Aelys. » Me rectifia-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête. Alors, Aelys était son véritable prénom ? Etrangement, il reflète sur son physique. Bref, le courant passait bien entre nous, elle me sourit gentiment, je le lui rendis mais le sentiment qui se dégageait de celui-ci était plus fort. Elle s'en rendu compte et recula. Je ne comprenais pas, elle n'était pas en couple à ce que je sache. Et je compris. Derrière l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du Palais, se trouvait Kira qui les regardait tout les deux, froidement. Je frémis.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Kira et toi ? » Lâchai-je, froidement.

« Oui. » Me rétorqua-t-elle, n'aimant pas le ton que j'avais utilisé.

« Je vois… »

Je baissai la tête et je me retournai aussitôt pour éviter qu'elle voie mes yeux, chagriné et jaloux. Elle fit un geste qui me surprit. Elle m'enlaça de dos et fit en sorte que je ne me retourne pas, sa tête dans mes cheveux.

« Désolée. » Me dit-elle, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Je voulais me retourner, je la verrai pleurer, je la consolerai en l'embrassant, elle se laissera faire… Elle me déclarera qu'elle quitte Kira pour moi… Calme toi Van ! Cette fille me rend folle ! Elle me lâcha, et se mit à tourbillonner comme si elle était seule au monde. Je fis ce que je devais faire, l'admirer. Elle commença à rire. Un rire jovial, heureux, enfantin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où se trouver Kira, mais il n'était plus là. Tant mieux ! Elle étira ses bras, comme si elle s'apprêtait à accueillir quelqu'un dans ses bras. Elle continua de rire en direction de ciel, ses yeux étaient cachés par ses grosses mèches de cheveux. Elle s'arrêta subitement de rire, la tête toujours vers le ciel. Ce silence devint petit à petit inquiétant.

« Hitomi ? » Demandai-je, inquiet en me fichant royalement que je me sois trompé de prénom.

Rien. Silence total. Le silence fût remplacé par de petits gémissements et Hitomi, ou Aelys comme vous voulez, se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle pleurait.

« Van ! » M'interpella une voix.

Je me retournai et je vis tout près de moi Chronos et, à mon plus grand malheur, Kira. Oui, je le considérai comme un rival, et alors ? Je fus interrompit par la voix glaciale de Kira.

« Eloigne toi d'elle. »

« Pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter ? » Répliquai-je froidement, croyant qu'il souhaite nous éloignez l'un de l'autre.

« Fait ce qu'il dit, Van. » Demanda Chronos, calmement.

Je fis donc, ce qu'il me dit et je vis Kira s'approcher ce qui me piquait à vif ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Chronos posa une main amicale sur mon épaule gauche afin que je me calme. Hitomi continuait encore de pleurer, je la voyais comme un enfant malheureux. Un enfant, cherchant un peu de réconfort. J'entendis la voix de Kira.

« Aelys, s'il te plait… Calme-toi. » Demanda la voix de Kira, posé cette fois.

Hitomi continuait encore de pleurer, mais secondes après secondes, les pleurs étaient plus forts. Je sentis Chronos tremblait légèrement. Je tournai ma tête vers elle, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme pour effacer une crainte.

« S'il te plait. » Continua la voix, beaucoup trop séduisante, de Kira.

Hitomi ne l'écouta pas et n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Elle était effrayante, j'essayai en vain de trouver la cause de tout ça.

« Depuis sa naissance, elle souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Ce que tu vois, est son deuxième visage. » Me murmura Chronos, comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse. « Etrangement, elle ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Si Kira t'a demandé de t'éloigner d'elle, c'est qu'il y a une raison à tout ça. »

Chronos frissonna à cause du froid, puis continua.

« Elle perd complètement le contrôle d'elle-même, ce qui la rend dangereuse. »

Je n'avais pas forcément compris, je décidai donc de suivre de près le comportement d'Hitomi.

« Jusque là. Seul Kira pouvait la calmer. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Je pestai intérieurement contre lui. Mais si il pouvait la calmer, je décidai de laisser ma rancune de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

_Pov Hitomi/Aelys_

Je dormais. Etrange phénomène. Ma vision s'était soudainement assombrie après lui avoir murmurer un petit désolée. Je suis une fille bien étrange. En y repensant, ça m'arrivait souvent. Au final, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Kira.

J'entendis des rires cristallins. J'ouvre les yeux. Le paysage était blanc. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. D'où venaient ses rires ? Peut être venait-il de ma tête. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : plongé dans un sommeil éternel. Pourtant, je n'y arrivai. J'entendis une personne… Non, deux. Prononcé mon nom. Deux prénoms différents. Laissez-moi tranquille, voulais-je dire. Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Petit à petit, la blancheur du lieu fut envahit par une couleur ténébreuse. Je voulais crier mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol.

« Dit. C'est quoi ton rêve le plus cher ? » Me demanda une voix enfantine.

Je sursautai. La personne qui me parla, apparu face à moi, elle aussi à genoux. J'avais mon double en face de moi, mais en enfant. Je souris.

« Etre, pour toujours, au côté des gens que j'aime. » Lui répondis-je, sereine.

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi tout le monde répond ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle était si jeune.

« Si, je comprend. » Me murmura ma version naine.

Elle lisait dans mes pensées ?

« Oui. »

Je fus surprise. Mais ça s'arrêta là, après tout, elle était moi et j'étais elle.

« Et tu es sure qu'il t'aime, eux ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je, automatiquement.

« En es-tu certaine ? Alors pourquoi notre amie Chronos a embrassé, un jour, Kira quand tu n'étais pas là ? Et pourquoi Kira n'a-t-il opposé aucune résistance ? » Elle fit une pause significative. « Est-ce ça l'amitié ? Est-ce ça l'amour ? »

Je me figeai. Non, elle me mentait ! Mon double posa une main sur mon front et me montra l'image.

« Arrête ! » Criai-je.

« Tu sais… Si j'étais à ta place… Je les aurai tuer. » Me murmura sa voix sans émotion, au creux de l'oreille.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » Criai-je, encore et encore tout en me levant subitement et cachant mes oreilles de mes mains. « S'il te plait ! » Hurlai-je, à bout de toutes ses paroles et de toutes ses images.

Des larmes coulèrent furieusement sur mes joues. … Mère ? Je vois. Mon double s'était transformé en ma mère pour m'amadouer. Elle m'enlaça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Me berça-t-elle. « Ne t'inquiète, je suis là. » Me murmura sa voix douce. « Laisse toi faire. » Rajouta-t-elle, simplement.

« Maman… » Murmurai-je, un sourire béa aux lèvres.

Je me laissai aller, vers ce point du non retour. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et mon double reprit sa véritable apparence et se remit elle aussi à genoux, face à moi. Une copie parfaite de moi se présentait en face de moi. Elle me sourit tendrement, malgré le feu sadique qui flamboyait dans ses yeux. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'en étais certaine. Un voile sombre couvrait mes yeux. Nos genoux se touchèrent pour rester indéfiniment en contact. Elle entrelaça nos doigts. Elle garda son magnifique sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète, je te protégerai. »

J'hochai faiblement la tête. Elle ajouta.

« Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'un. »

Et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Puis plus rien. Des voix résonnèrent dans ma tête. Des paroles de mes diverses anciennes personnalités toutes mélangées. Le deuxième scellé s'était déverrouillé. Je sentis mon double rentrait en moi, sa lumière était… particulièrement froide. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une lumière. J'avais cette même impression quand j'aimais faire couler le sang. Quelque chose me brûlait le dos. Bon. Tant pis. Et je fermai les yeux, tranquille.

« …Mi. … Tomi…. Hitomi ! » M'hurlai Van.

J'ouvris les yeux puis croisa le regard et le sourire chaleureux de Van. Son tee-shirt était en lambeau. Je regardai le paysage anciennement fleurit. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste de la terre.

« Salut. » Parvins-je à murmurer.

Puis je sombrai en entendant des prosternations.

« Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Dommage que tu ne les as pas tous tué. » Me dit une voix familière dans la tête. « Ça aurait été drôle. Tout ce sang. »

Elle ne pouvait pas se taire ? Je voulais dormir moi ! Et c'est ce que je fis. Vraiment.

Je me réveillai alors que quelqu'un me caressait délicatement la joue. Monsieur Kira, je présume. Je souris à sa vue puis je me souvins de l'image d'elle et Chronos que lui avait montré son double. Elle retira aussitôt la main de Kira et détournai la tête. Il fût surpris, il ne compris pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je lui murmure :

« Pourquoi tu as partagé tes lèvres avec Chronos ? Pourquoi ? »

Il comprit et Chronos vint aussitôt près de moi.

« Aelys… »

« Je te faisais confiance Chronos. Et tu m'as déçu, comme tout le monde. »

« C'était il y a longtemps Aelys ! Il ne m'a pas rejeté juste parce qu'il a été surpris ! »

Je ne répondis pas, Chronos m'enlaça aussitôt.

« Pardon. » Me dit-elle en pleurant. « Tout est de ma faute à cause de Len. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pleuré avec elle. Je ne pardonne jamais facilement, sauf avec eux deux. Je leur faisais confiance, chose extrêmement rare venant de moi.

Je fermai les yeux, puis je rencontrai, dans l'obscurité, une paire d'œil…de lapin ? Je frissonnai.

« Des yeux de lapins… » Murmurai-je, vaguement.

Kira et Chronos sursautèrent puis me considérèrent sérieusement. Chez nous autre Atlante, ce genre de chose était un symbole de malheur ou de mort imminente. C'est pour cela que quand on voyait des lapins, on les tuait sur le champ pour favoriser la chance. Je me levai et m'assit sur les genoux de Kira, les sourcils foncés.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Chronos.

« On dira qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches de la ville… » Dit Kira.

Tous se turent.

« Crystal… Où est Crystal ? » Dit brusquement Chronos.

« Sûrement avec Ciel. » Répondis-je.

« Et les scellés Aelys ? Ils sont tous déverrouillés j'espère ? » Demanda Kira.

« Deux sur trois. Le scellé du cœur est encore verrouillé. »

« On est mal. » Déclara Chronos.

Tous hochèrent la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que Van entra dans la chambre et me trouva sur les genoux de Kira. Ses yeux étaient remplis de jalousie, ce qui m'exaspéra. Il se colla contre un mur, l'air furieux. J'eus une belle idée. J'attrapai le visage de Kira et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Kira fut surpris par cet élan de tendresse et le prolongea encore et encore.

« Surtout, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! » Railla Crystal qui venait d'arriver, sous les rires de Chronos.

Van partit aussitôt. Satisfaite, je m'arrêtai.

« Je t'aime. » Lui murmurai-je.

Je vis dans ses yeux un élan de passion. Je ne me doutais pas que si nous étions seule, nous serions déjà dans mon lit. Je m'égare, je m'égare. Je vis un garçon derrière Crystal, un garçon qui s'appelait sûrement Ciel. Main dans la main, ils se mirent face à nous et Crystal sourit.

« Maintenant, nous sommes cinq. » Déclara-t-elle. « Voici Ciel. »

Nous restions bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est qu'un simple humain ! » S'écria Chronos.

« Pas tout a fait. Et je me suis bien gardé de vous le dire. » Dit Crystal, fière.

Ciel se retourna et laissa Crystal lui enlever son tee-shirt. Elle pointa un endroit particulier de son dos. Deux chiffres étaient inscrit : c'était le numéro vingt-cinq.

« Celui qui maîtrise l'air… » Soufflai-je.

« Chronos, Kira, Aelys. » Salua Ciel.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Les quatre personnes qui ont comme pouvoir, un des quatre éléments ont une sorte de lien qui leur permet de rester en contact en permanence, même à des milliers de kilomètres.

« Ren arrive bientôt. Pour la terre et l'eau, je n'arrive plus à établir le contact avec eux. » Ajouta-il, la mine sombre.

Chronos se figea. C'est que Ren n'est autre que le frère jumeau de Len. Malgré quelques différences comme la couleur des cheveux de Ren qui sont plus foncés que son frère et ses yeux aussi noir que l'abîme. Je caressai le dos de Chronos pour la consoler. Elle devra être forte, très forte ! J'acquiesçai tout en me demander ce qui plait tant à Crystal. Je sentis les mains de Kira qui parcourait discrètement les dessous de mon habit, il se glissa sans peine sous mon soutien gorge sans que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte. Je l'enlaçai tout en me mordillant les lèvres pour éviter de gémir. Oh mon dieu ! C'est qu'il veut que je passe pour une folle ! Je fermai les yeux.

« Ça va Hitomi ? » Demanda Crystal, les yeux plissés.

« Aelys. » Dis-je. « Oui, très bien. » Continuai-je avec un sourire forcé.

Note pour moi : frapper Kira.

« Tu… Ta mémoire est revenue ? » Demanda Crystal, surprise.

« Oui. » M'efforçai-je de dire.

Elle recula rapidement.

« Ne… T'inquiète… Pas ! Je ne te ferai pas de… mal. » Soufflai-je.

Crystal me regarda, inquiète de ma façon de parler.

« Tu devrais arrêter de la martyriser, Kira. Tu peux le faire au lit mais pas ici. » Déclara Chronos, les yeux braqués sur le mur.

Chronos, ma sauveuse ! Viens dans mes bras que je t'embrasse ! Ok, ok je me calme. Mais elle était vraiment obligée de le dire à haute voix ? Parce que maintenant, les yeux de Ciel et Crystal sont braqués sur les mains de Kira. Il les retira, mine de rien, puis commença à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je soupirai. Mon regard parcourait la pièce de fond en comble avant de se poser devant la fenêtre. Elle pouvait encore voir le beau carnage qu'elle a crée à la création de dame Nature. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Nous décidâmes de quitter ma chambre et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, sauf Crystal et Ciel qui restèrent dans ma chambre. Je quittai le palais sans chercher à savoir où aller Chronos et Kira. Il y avait encore un peu de monde. Je longeai paisiblement la rue Principale de la capitale. Une odeur me vint brusquement. Une odeur de cendre et d'encens, très agréable. Une seule personne portait cette odeur sur lui. Je me retournai aussitôt puis je rencontrai un visage familier.

« Ren ! » M'exclamai-je, surprise de sa venue si rapide.

« Salut, toi ! » Dit-il. « Alors on a problème ? Ciel ne m'a pas raconté en détail. Moi, Ren, fera rôtir toutes les personnes qui te ferons du mal ! »

Je ris.

« Aller, viens ! Tout le monde t'attend au Palais ! » Dis-je.

Il me suivit sans trop poser de questions, les mains dans les poches avec son petit air de voyou tellement craquant. Nous partîmes sur la terrasse et nous commençâmes à parler. Lorsque le ciel se noircit, Ren lança le signal. Un éclair de feu jaillit de son index pour exploser en plein ciel. Aussitôt le signal envoyé, Kira, Chronos, Crystal et Ciel vinrent à notre rencontre. Tous saluèrent Ren, sauf Chronos. Ren ne dit rien, en sachant parfaitement pourquoi elle réagit ainsi.

« Ils sont de plus en plus proches de Fanélia. » Déclara amèrement, Ciel.

« On n'est pas près ! » Ragea Kira. « Aelys n'a toujours pas réussit à déverrouiller le troisième scellé ! »

« Elle est notre dernière chance, pourtant… » Murmura Chronos.

« Elle sera aux arrières, alors ! » Répliqua Ciel.

« Nous sommes cinq, sans elle ! Malgré tout, nos dons combinés ne seront pas suffisants. Surtout que celui de Crystal est la régénération, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous sera utile ! » Déclara Kira.

« Quatre… » Ajouta Crystal. « C'est peut être impossible, après tout... »

« Eh ! Surtout oubliez que je suis là ! » M'exaspérai-je.

Ils ne m'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent de parler.

« Vous m'écoutez, bordel ! » Leur hurlai-je.

Ils me regardèrent surpris. Je passai une main sur mon front, exaspéré.

« Mais vous vous êtes vu ? On dirait des gamins en train de parler de leurs différentes techniques pour avoir un jouet ! »

« Calme-toi Aelys. » Me demanda Kira.

« Non je vais pas me calmer ! Vous allez arrêter d'être comme ça sinon je vous tue tous ! » Criai-je à plein poumon. « … Et c'est comme ça que je vais trouver le scellé du cœur ? » Murmurai-je pour moi-même avant de quitter la terrasse, d'un pas décidé.

Chronos barra la route à Crystal pour éviter qu'elle me suive. Je voulais avoir un peu de calme, je m'assis sur l'une des marches du perron du Palais.

« Hitomi ? » Demanda une voix.

Je levai la tête. Van. Toujours là quand je veux être en paix. Il s'installa à mes côtés.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Van, inquiet.

« Oui. Oui. J'ai juste besoin de décompresser. » Répondis-je, calmement. _*Et surtout, faire couler beaucoup de sang.* _Pensai-je.

Il hocha la tête puis prit un objet qui pendant de mon cou.

« Je me suis toujours demandé… A quoi sert cette clé ? » Demanda Van, curieusement.

« Et bien cette clé sert à… » Je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Je réfléchis un instant puis je sursautai. « Mais oui bien sûr ! Je suis trop bête ! » M'exclamai-je sous son regard incompréhensif.

Je lui plaquai un baiser sur la bouche, ce n'était pas assez sincère sur la joue, je sentis la main de Van agrippait ma nuque pour l'approfondir encore plus, je parvins à l'arrêter en douceur. Puis je lui criai tout en courant.

« Merci beaucoup Van ! Tu es un amour ! »

Je ne me doutai pas que les joues de Van prirent une teinte rouge pivoine, je souris. Si je me trompais, j'irai me pendre ! Ils étaient tous là, l'air résigné, quand j'arrivai en courant. Ils furent tous surpris. Je m'essoufflai.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda froidement Chronos.

« Le troisième scellé ! » M'écriai-je.

« Quoi, le troisième scellé ? » Demanda Ciel, curieux.

« Je crois que je sais où je pourrai le déverrouiller. » Dis-je en souriant. « Remercier Van pour ça ! »

Ils se redressèrent tous, surpris et s'approchèrent de moi pour savoir comment. Je m'approchai à pas lent de Kira et je lui murmurai, amoureusement.

« M'aimes-tu vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! » S'exclaffa Kira, étonner de ma question.

« Comment ? » Lui murmurai-je en lui faisait la moue.

« A la folie. » Me dit-il de sa voix rauque, les yeux noircis de force et de passion.

« Alors embrasse-moi. »

Et il le fit. Notre baiser dura plusieurs minutes je pense. Nous le rompîmes en même temps.

« Il ne sait rien passer ! » Railla Ren.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste le faire, c'est tout. » Rétorquai-je à Ren, un sourire ironique. « Kira ! Le cadenas ! »

Il retira le cadenas de son cou et me le donna. Je retirai aussi mon pendentif. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kira, inquiète. Il me serra fort la main. Je respirai profondément et j'ouvris le cadenas. Ouvert, il se transforma en une sorte de pendentif. Je l'ouvris, je me figeai aussitôt. Mes amis me considérèrent, inquiet. Mais personne ne dit un mot. Une mélodie s'échappait du pendentif, ma main sur ma bouche. Je commençai à pleurer. J'éclatai en sanglots puis une lumière jaillit de mon ventre et m'enveloppa entièrement, aveuglant mes amis.

Je souris malgré mon visage baignait de larmes. Je flottai dans cette espace jaune or. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant la mélodie. Celle que Kira avait composée pour fêter nos cinq ans ensemble… Le troisième scellé se déverrouilla brusquement. J'avais enfin tous mes pouvoirs ! Je ris. Mon habit se transforma en une robe de mousseline blanche, arrivant à mes genoux. J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière explosa aussitôt. Le cadenas pendentif était collé à mon oreille gauche, de petites larmes d'or perlées doucement, un sourire serein se dessinait sur mon visage. La robe était identique à celle que je portais quand j'étais dans le désert Gaien. Et je me retrouvai sur la terrasse, dans les bras de Kira. Les autres me regardèrent, stupéfaits, fascinés par ce qui venait de se passer. Après avoir lâché Kira, je présentai mes bras écartés aux autres.

« Venaient tous dans mes bras. » Déclarai-je en riant.

Et tous m'enlacèrent. C'était merveilleux. Je leur souris puis je vis le visage de Ciel se décomposait et s'écartait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Crystal, visiblement inquiète.

Ciel ne répondit pas tout de suite, il essaya de quitter l'euphorie pour revenir au rationnel. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, Crystal aussi apparemment vu comment elle réagissait à tout ça. Je regardai Kira qui lui aussi était inquiet.

« Ciel ? » Demanda Ren, le teint pâle. « Que t'a dit l'air ? » Demanda-t-il en s'impatientant.

Ciel et Ren étaient amis depuis toujours et apparemment, lui aussi voyait le visage de son ami comme ça pour la première fois.

« Ciel ! » S'écria légèrement Crystal en le secouant.

Ciel reprit connaissance de ses faits et gestes et nous regarda tous gravement. Sa mine était devenue blafarde comme Chronos, enfin un peu moins comme même. Il s'éclaircit la voix et nous murmura gravement presque sinistrement, tellement il semblait terrifier.

« Ils sont là… »

Dans ma tête, je pouvais clairement distinguer, des yeux de lapin.


	11. Chapitre 10

Pluie de larmes. Pluie de sang. 

_Pov Ciel_

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. L'instant fût merveilleux quand nous fûmes tous dans les bras d'Aelys. Comme par hasard, ce fût à ce moment-là que mon ami m'avertit d'une chose capitale. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis figée sous le premier regard, surpris d'Aelys. Ce fût celle-ci qui avertit de mon état second avec son regard. Ma tendre Crystal paniquait, elle y perdait son sang-froid Pourtant ? Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, pourquoi ? Je finis cependant par réussir à murmurer sinistrement :

« Ils sont là… »

Je pouvais, comme tout le monde, voir les yeux d'un lapin qui scintillaient dans ma tête. Surprise, crainte, terreur. C'est tout ce que je peux définir sur leur visage, Crystal poussa un cri.

« Ça craint ça. » Déclara Ren, tout en se grattant le haut du front.

Kira ne fit rien, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Personne ne peut vraiment savoir à quoi pense Kira tellement il garde ses sentiments secrets. Chronos murmurait, de façon inaudible, une chose pour elle. Aelys, elle, regardait la lune. Oui, la lune. Elle reflétait dans ses yeux émeraude. D'ailleurs, elle était particulièrement grande ce soir-là. L'atmosphère était assez lourde à cause de moi, je l'allégeai pour eux. Brusquement, Crystal se blottit contre moi pour sentir ma chaleur, je la sentis trembler. De peur ? Elle me murmura à l'oreille :

« Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'obscurité… »

J'essayai de la caresser en la serrant mais cela ne servit à rien.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! » Cria Crystal, s'échappant de mon étreinte.

Les autres la regardaient, de la tristesse se peignait dans leurs yeux. Chronos s'approcha d'elle, et lui sourit. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas du tout un sourire forcé… Je n'aurai jamais penser ça d'elle. Tant qu'elle console ma Crystal, je me fiche éperdument du reste. Elle serait prêt à tout pour ne pas être enfermer, elle me l'avait avouer quelques jours plus tôt, elle irait jusqu'à prier Dieu pour ne pas être encore enfermer. Prier Dieu ? Je me retournai précipitamment vers Aelys, elle regardait toujours la lune, ses mains se joignaient sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux en marmonnant quelques mots. Je la regardai interloquer.

« Séraphita ? » Demandai-je à Aelys, incrédule.

Aelys sursauta légèrement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Séraphita est la déesse lunaire de notre peuple. Certaines personnes la prient pour être protéger du « mauvais sort ». Personne ne l'avait remarqué, sauf moi. Etrange. En même temps, ils étaient un peu à l'opposer de nous.

Je sursautai. Une nouvelle information importante m'a été donnée. J'interpellai tout le monde avant de parler.

« Ils sont dans la forêt. »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Cela ne nous servirait à rien de parler car nous savions tous ce que nous devions faire : Allez dans cette foutue forêt pour en finir.

_Pov Van_

La soirée était calme. J'ai résisté aux nombreux assauts de ma fiancée qui, elle, voulait s'amuser. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur, le second baiser d'Aelys avait laissé plusieurs traces dans ma bouche. Doux, sucré et amer. J'ai honte d'aimer deux femmes. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si la seconde m'aime. C'est assez confus. Cette fille me rend malade ! Respire Van, respire. Prendre l'air sans se soucier du reste, oui comme ça. Profiter de la luxuriante forêt qui aborde Fanélia. Si seulement j'étais homosexuel. Mais, il y aurait le problème à propos d'un fameux héritier… Je m'étonne toujours de n'être pas encore au courant à propos d'une certaine femme, future reine de Fanélia, enceinte. Etonnant, vu le nombre de fois que je la fais mienne et elle est toujours pas morte ? Non, je plaisante. Serena est une véritable tigresse au lit. Elle m'aurait tué si je le lui disais même si elle sait que j'y pense. Me voilant en train de passer de sentiments, au sexe. Je t'aime Serena, je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime Hitomi, pourquoi es-tu arrivé dans ma vie ? Tout simplement foutu. Parlons d'autre chose avant que vous me surprenez à dire, encore, des âneries.

A force de marcher, je me retrouvai dans une grande clairière. Plus grande que celle qui abrite Escaflowne. On pouvait voir distinctement Dame la lune. J'aimai rester ici, assis sur la souche d'un arbre et vider mon esprit. C'est tellement reposant. Silence.

Je sursautai en entendant des bruits de pas. Ici, à cette heure de la nuit ? Je vis une…non, cinq silhouettes. Cela ne m'auraient pas inquiéter si je ne voyais pas leurs tenues, mais là…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandai-je, brusquement.

Les cinq silhouettes s'arrêtèrent à moins de vingt mètres par rapport de moi et tous enlevèrent leur capuche pour que je puisse voir leur visage. Les quatre personne se tournèrent vers la cinquième personne, une fille qui avait une pierre rouge sang dans la main.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

Une autre personne, un garçon, s'approcha de moi et se présenta ainsi que ses compagnons.

« Je suis Liam. Eux, ce sont : Pearl, Mariko, Lil et Ricardo. » Déclara Liam, avec une certaine malice insignifiante.

« Je suis Van Fanel. » Déclarai-je en montrant le sceau gravé sur mon épée. « Puis je savoir ce que vous êtes sur mes terres, sans vouloir être indiscret ? »

« On chasse. » Répondit automatiquement Pearl.

« Il y a peu d'animaux ici, il faut s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour en trouver. »

« On fait une chasse à l'homme. » Précisa-t-il.

Je n'ai pas trouvé quoi répondre. Que dire à part être surpris, choqué ?

« On cherche des personnes dangereuses pour nous autres. Humains. » Déclara Ricardo.

« D'après nos recherches, ils sont ici. » Acheva Mariko.

Des personnes dangereuses ? Dans MON pays ?

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? » Réussis-je à articuler.

« Personne n'est au courant. » Dit Lil, souriante de toutes ses dents. « Nous sommes rapides et efficaces. Nous ne voulons pas que le sang coule dans votre pays, Majesté. » Continua-t-elle.

« A tout les coups, ils sont qu'on est ici. Attendons-les. » Dit Liam, tout en s'étirant, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. »

« Pourrai-je vous aider ? » Intervins-je. « Je manie assez bien l'épée. »

« Si c'est vrai… Cela ne nous sera peut être utile. » Répondit Pearl après avoir réfléchit.

« Merci. Je veux vous aidez à chasser ses monstres de mon pays ! » Déclarai-je froidement, les poings serrés.

Les autres ne m'écoutaient pas, ils regardaient derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement, mon épée à la main, sachant parfaitement que c'étaient eux. Quand je vis leur visage, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me figeai aussitôt. Ils étaient là, tous.

Chronos. Kira. Crystal. Deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Et… Hitomi. Hitomi.

Ils me regardaient tous…enfin me toisaient. Sauf Chronos. Hitomi ne pouvait pas, elle pleurait en silence. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, mais tremblait toujours. L'autre groupe de cinq s'était regroupé, ils étaient face à face. Moi, j'étais au milieu. Je ne bougeai pas. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. De l'autre côté, tous le monde regardait Hitomi qui avait la tête penchait, inquiet. L'atmosphère devint lourde. Les deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas, passèrent devant eux et regardaient froidement l'autre groupe. Vous savez quoi j'en ai marre ! Marre de tout ça ! Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Hitomi. La fille que j'aime et que j'ai traitée de « monstre ». Une voix me réveilla.

« Vous avez une minute pour vous rendre ! » Déclara fortement Ricardo, de sa voix ferme et rauque.

« Vous rêvez, bande d'imbécile ! » Dit l'une des deux personnes placées devant Crystal, Kira, Chronos et Hitomi. « Moi, Ren, gardien du feu vais tuer la première personne qui s'approche ! » Au moins j'ai un prénom.

Derrière, Hitomi s'évanouit. Crystal tenta de la libérer à coup de claques mais rien n'y fait. Quant à Kira, il rejoint Ren et l'autre garçon.

« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. » Déclara-t-il, ironique.

« Allez Ciel ! » Dit Ren avec entrain, bizarre. Nouveau prénom ! « Fait nous un petit courant d'air, il commence à faire chaud ! »

Ce dernier utilisa sa main droite pour lancer un violent courant d'air à leur adversaire…et à moi par la même occasion. Je décidai de m'écarter et de rejoindre Hitomi, inquiet qu'elle se soit évanouie. Mais je fus rejeté avec Crystal.

« Dégage. » Me murmura-t-elle dans une extrême froideur.

« Pars. » Rajouta Chronos. « Puisque nous sommes des monstres. »

Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas rejeté l'idée. Sûrement parce que je le pensais vraiment. Chronos se leva et partit rejoindre les garçons pour les aider, eux trop occuper à attaquer leur adversaire. Crystal, elle, resta prêt d'Hitomi me lançait une dizaine de regard noirs afin que je m'éloigne et je le fis. Hitomi se leva brusquement, la tête penchée pour qu'on ne voie pas son visage et partit voir aussi les garçons, suivit de Crystal. Ils étaient tous alignés. Les garçons s'étaient déjà élancés vers les garçons ennemis et attaqué à coup de dons. Mais apparemment, leurs ennemis étaient de fois plus puissants qu'eux. Je vais vois faire un petit résumé. Ils réussirent à capturer Ciel et Crystal en même temps. Mariko les…scellait dans des sortes de… cartes ? C'est ce que je voyais pourtant. Mais pourtant, grâce à ça. Pearl et Lil étaient morts. Toujours à égalité. Hitomi ne faisait rien, la tête penchée, elle semblait perdue dans sa bulle. Elle s'écroula brusquement, sur les fesses, les jambes croisées.

« Bordel ! Réveille toi Aelys ! » Cria-t-il. Il se retourna vers Chronos. « Maintenant ! »

_Pov Chronos._

Je fis ce que me demanda Kira. J'arrêtai le temps.

« Tu as trois minutes. » Dis-je, comme avertissement, à Kira.

Il hocha la tête.

« Aelys ! Aelys ! Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'a dit ce crétin ! Il dit n'importe quoi comme tout les autres. » Lui cria Kira en secouant ses frêles épaules.

J'étais inquiet, surtout parce que le temps passait très vite. Il y eut un silence. J'étais stressée, il restait tout juste une minute. Ma Aelys réussit à murmurer.

« Ils ont tous raisons. »

« Arrête ! Aelys, s'il te plait, regarde de moi ! » Supplia Kira. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

Moins de dix secondes.

« Je ne les ai jamais cru, avant que je te rencontre. Tu te rappelles ce qu'ils te disaient ? » Déclara-t-il, le ton allégé.

Le temps repris son cours. Bizarrement, les trois restants se figèrent et Van aussi. Hitomi leva la tête, un doigt sur ses lèvres formant un léger « o ». Kira continua.

« … Il te traitait de monstre. »

Le doigt pointa le cou de Kira et sa tête partit sous un jaser de sang. Le corps inanimé de Kira était à terre, sans sa tête. Celle-ci était à moins deux mètres d'Aelys.

_Pov Van._

J'eus le besoin de vomir. Des mots. Une Hitomi plus étrange que jamais. Un doigt. Une tête séparée de son corps initial. J'hurlai, tandis que Chronos essaya de se retenir. Je pouvais clairement voir les expressions choquées de Ricardo, Mariko et Liam. Ce dernier profita du manque d'attention général pour capturer Chronos et être scellé par Mariko. Il le fit avant de succomber à l'objet tranchant qu'on venait de lui lancer, dans le cœur. Ricardo et Mariko ne firent rien. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil mutuel aux trois corps sans vie. Hitomi, elle, était allongée, les yeux fermés. La tête de Kira prônait devant son visage.

Je vomis de dégoût.

_Pov Hitomi/Aelys._

Je dormais. En faites, je dormais souvent depuis que ma mémoire était revenue. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était tellement bien. L'obscurité en moi ne me faisait pas peur, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je la connaissais trop bien. Pourtant, j'avais fait un rêve. J'avais tué Kira en lui coupant la tête. C'était assez étrange ! Tuer Kira ! Moi ! Vous voulez rire ! J'ouvris les yeux. Ma vision était quelque peu brouillée. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Qu'un rêve.

Ecarquillement des yeux. Perd le contrôle d'elle-même. Explose.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

J'hurlai. Des larmes rouges coulèrent sur mes joues et mes ailes sortirent. Je pris sa tête et le serrai fort, fort. Les autres me regardèrent paniquer.

« Le réveil de l'ange destructeur. » Murmura une voix, mais je m'en fichai.

Kira est mort. Kira est mort. Kira est mort. Mon âme sœur est mort. Mon âme sœur est mort. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Plus rien ne me retient ici, je peux me laisser aller.

Et je fermai les yeux, je n'avais, de toute façon, plus rien d'autre à faire. Quoique prier pour que ça ne soit pas réel serait envisageable mais de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Je devenais incontrôlable.


	12. Chapitre 11

Et ce n'est que le début.

_Pov Hitomi/Aelys._

Et c'est tout. Voilà, c'est fini maintenant, je peux crier, hurler ma douleur. Je n'apportai que le malheur. Toujours. Tout le monde a été scellé, même moi.

Kira est mort. Je lui ai arraché la tête. Il était mort. Il était mort. Ma raison de vivre était morte. Je n'avais plus rien à faire d'autre. Ils devraient tous avoir honte de moi. Honte de me voir en train d'abandonner, moi la fille la plus puissante qui se soit. Van, aussi me détestait sûrement. Je vois encore ses nombreux regards remplis de mépris et de dégoûts se poser sur moi. C'est normal, après tout, je suis un monstre. ~ Ça fait mal, mais pourtant, ça me donne envie de sourire. Peut être parce que c'est vrai ? Qui c'est.

« Aelys. »

Si j'étais réveillée, j'aurai été très surprise de cette voix. Elle a beau mettre inconnue, elle paraissait chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle m'aurait même fait rire !

« Réveille-toi. »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux avec un horrible mal de tête. Encore bercée dans l'euphorie, je finis par reprendre mes esprits pour mieux voir où j'étais. Le lieu était sombre et humide, cependant, je pouvais distinguer la pièce et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un cristal trop familier pour moi. « Enfermer » me vint à l'esprit, frissonnante. Crystal devait hurler dans sa tombe, de plus, Ciel n'était sûrement pas avec elle. Comme d'habitude, le champ de protection a été renforcé par rapport aux autres, je n'étais pas rien. Ils doivent être au courant. Je pleurais à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais tué Kira ! Je comprends mieux le sentiment de Chronos quand Len était mort. Cette douleur était si atroce. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas que je déprime comme Chronos, vu la situation. Non, il fallait trouver un plan ! Je décidai de concentrer toute ma force sur les cristaux mais en vain, c'était trop résistant. C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois dans toute ma longue vie, j'abandonnai.

_« Tu ne dois pas abandonner, Shion ! »_

Mon corps tressauta quand je vis un flashback d'une fille qui n'était pas moi.

_« J'ai peur Grand Frère ! »_

_« Vas-y, saute ! Je suis là ! »_

_« Grand frère… » Pleurnicha la fillette. _

_Le grand frère en question pesta avant qu'une femme vienne les interrompre._

_« Yuu ! Arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! »_

_« Mais maman… Je lui apprends à grimper à un arbre, c'est pas pour rien ! » Répliqua Yuu, presque sauvagement._

_« Yuu ! » _

_Yuu finit par s'éloigner alors que le visage de sa mère s'adoucit avant que Shion plonge dans ses bras._

_« Mamaaaaan. »_

_Elle soupira, sa fille était beaucoup trop câline, cependant, elle finit par sourire. C'était sa fille après tout. Au bout d'un moment, la mère de Shion le rompit pour regarder sa fille de neuf ans, droit dans les yeux._

_« Maman…Grand frère Yuu n'arrête pas de me raconter des histoires d'horreurs. » Pleurnichait Shion._

_« C'est vrai ? » Murmura sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de son adorable petite fille, avant de poser son regard sur le ciel. _

_« Dans chaque personne, il y a une étoile qui nous attend tous avant de briller dans le firmament… »_

_« Maman ? » Murmura Shion, confuse._

_« Même toi, Shion. Il faut juste que tu crois en toi et tout ce que tu souhaites se réalisera ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui. » Ajouta-t-elle, avec une quinte de toux, tout en souriant. « Car tu es ma fille et je crois en toi. »_

_Elle se mit à genoux dans la neige et mit Shion face à elle tout en toussant de plus en plus bruyant. _

_« Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie. » _

_Elle prit les mains de sa petite fille et se laissa tomber, tandis que le sang coulait autour d'elle. Shion avait beau être jeune, elle savait ce qui se passait, elle ne pouvait rien faire, non elle pouvait faire quelque chose._

_« MAMAN ! » Cria-t-elle. _

Je clignai des yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de souffler, surprise, qu'un nouveau souvenir me submerge entièrement.

_Shion avait grandit. Elle s'était beaucoup plainte de ses cheveux blancs mais depuis qu'elle a rencontré cet homme, elle a commencé à les aimer. Ses yeux argentés fixaient un point invisible dans la nuit, tandis qu'elle posait une main sur son ventre. Elle avait débuté son neuvième mois de grossesses il y a plus de quinze jours, sereine malgré le fait que seule sa frère, ainsi que son époux, l'aide durant cette période. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Cependant, elle était inquiète à propos de l'accouchement, elle avait l'impression d'être lié avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle sentait ce fil invisible qui était dans son bébé. Les jours passèrent et ce fil s'amincissait sans cesse, au point de vouloir se rompre. Et puis, vint le jour où ce fil se rompit enfin et que Shion perdit les eaux. Sans plus attendre, on appela l'accoucheuse sous ses cris. Plusieurs heures défilèrent et le bébé sortit enfin. Cri de joie, cri de bonheur…Cri de terreur ? L'enfant du destin était né. On pouvait voir clairement sur son dos le chiffre 30, ce qui n'effrayait point sa mère. Après tout, elle « savait ». _

_« Aelys. »_

J'écarquillai les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas une de ses foutues coïncidences. Elle avait vu sa mère et sa grand-mère. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça, et c'était assez émouvant.

« Maintenant, tu sais tout. »

Je me retournai brusquement puis vois les deux protagonistes de mes deux flashbacks. Mère. Grand-mère.

« N'abandonne pas aussi vite » ajouta ma grand-mère, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Je ne vis pas ma mère me prendre dans ses bras et je fus surprise de la voir éclater en sanglot.

« Pardon…Pardon Aelys… Je suis désolée de t'avoir laisser toute seule durant toutes ses années. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de pleurer.

« Tu dois aider tes amis, après tout, c'est grâce à eux que tu es arrivée jusque là. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Maman… »

« Soit forte, je crois en toi. » Dit-elle, tout en regardant sa mère. « Après tout, tu es ma fille. »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, sans relâcher son étreinte.

« Ne renie jamais tes origines. Reste toi-même et rend tes amis heureux. Et puis, j'ai appris que tu avais un petit ami, il… »

« Il est mort. » Coupai-je, la mine sombre.

« Non, il est encore là. » Puis, elle posa un doigt sur ma poitrine. « Au fond de toi et il te sourit, il veut que tu sois heureuse. » Déclara t-elle, fermement, tout en gardant son lumineux sourire et de resserrer son étreinte.

C'était chaud. Et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Et je veux également que tu sois heureuse. Je vais te donner une partie de mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses ouvrir le quatrième scellé. »

« Quatrième ? Mais, il y en a que trois ! » Rétorquai-je, surprise.

« Non. Il est juste enfouie au fond de toi et attend que tu sois prête. »

« Que je sois prête ? »

« Oui, Aelys. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de poser sa main sur ma tête pour répondre son pouvoir en moi.

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que tout, Aelys ! » S'écria-t-elle, avant de disparaître définitivement avec ma grand-mère.

Maman… Merci.

Je fermai les yeux tout en tendant mes bras, tandis que des mots sortir de ma bouche, des mots qui sortirent tous seul.

« Porte de l'Espoir… Ouverture ! »

Et l'espèce de glace se brisa et me fit atterrir bêtement, sur mes fesses. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve les fameuses cartes où était enfermés mes compagnons, sans trop faire gaffe à la pagaille monstre qui régnait dans la pièce où j'étais enfermé. Je quittai donc la pièce en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible et je débouchai sur un long couloir.

« Mais comment… »

Je me retournai aussitôt pour voir une jeune fille, Mariko, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Bon tant pis, fallais que je le fasse.

Et elle poussa un cri. Un cri qui réveilla aussitôt ses compagnons. Ils furent surpris de me voir en train de tirer plusieurs fois, avec le révolver de Mariko, sur elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle morte, m'enfin, vous avez compris.

« Je vous attendais ! » Déclarai-je, froidement.

_Aucun Pov._

Chronos attendait sagement, comme toujours, le moment où elle sera délivrée. Mais ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout, c'est d'être aux côtés d'Aelys. Elle regardait sa montre à gousset qui basculait d'elle-même, comme un pendule. Comme une berceuse. Dans sa tête, elle entendait une voix lui chantait une chanson. Ça ne la gênait pas, non, c'était beau à entendre mais ce n'était pas la bonne situation. Soudain, la chanson s'arrêta et elle entendit un « ouverture ». C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée projeté en dehors de la carte.

« Ouille » Gémit-elle, une main sur son coude.

Elle leva la tête et la vit. Aelys, couverte de sang. Sans plus attendre, Chronos sauta dans ses bras pour y rester quelques secondes, brusquement repoussée par sa meilleure amie.

« Mh ? »

« Pas le temps pour ça, faut vite délivrer tout le monde et dégagez en vitesse ! » Répondit-elle rapide et sérieuse, tandis qu'elle commençait à libérer Ren.

« Pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi tout ce sang ? » Demanda Chronos, perplexe.

« Parce que j'ai tué ses personnes et comme ils sont morts, ça va bientôt exploser ! »

« Oh putain ! » Ajouta Ren, en grimaçant de douleur.

Bizarrement, Chronos sourit puis elle l'aida ainsi que Ren. Ils apparurent tous et en moins de dix minutes, tout le monde était libre. Sans plus attendre, tout le monde se précipita dehors et la seconde d'après, la grotte explosa. Tout était partit en fumée, sous les regards enthousiastes des autres, enfin en paix. Mais comme on dit, la paix est éphémère. Tous ses êtres sont maudits, en particulier le trente. Comme son prédécesseur, elle finira bien par mourir d'une étrange façon.

Le mot « organisation » fait souvent référence à un grand groupe qui envoie ses agents en combat. C'était le cas pour les cinq personnes qui voulaient les capturer. Une armée était face à eux, tous les membres de l'organisation, sauf les principaux dirigeants. Aelys eut le temps de dire aux autres de s'enfuir, tout en criant. Tandis que Aelys crée en vain une barrière qui résisterait temporairement à leurs assauts pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir, elle supplia Chronos de s'enfuir.

« JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR ! » Cria Chronos en sanglot, tandis que Ren essayant en vain de la tirer vers lui.

« Fait-moi confiance, je reviendrai. » Ajouta-t-elle, toute souriante, malgré son visage qui trahissait sa peur.

La barrière céda quand tous les autres s'étaient éloignés, Aelys se concentra tandis que l'immense armée se précipitait vers elle. Une petite étincelle brillait entre ses deux doigts, tandis que ses cheveux virevoltaient.

« Je crois…que je vais te rejoindre, Kira. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Tandis qu'une boule d'énergie de plus en plus grande l'enveloppait, elle pensait à « tout le monde ». Chronos. Crystal. Ren. Ciel. Serena. Shion, 'fin Maman. Grand-mère. Van. Kira. Chiiko. Vargas. Et toutes les autres personnes que j'ai rencontré durant cette vie.

Merci.

Et elle explosa, emportant toute l'armée avec elle. La zone était complètement rasé et peut être rayé de la carte.

_Pov Serena._

J'étais là, assisse au bord du lit. J'avais terriblement peur de sa réaction, mais à quoi bon le cacher. Si ça trouve, il sera content et me cajolera jusqu'à la fin. Bordel ! Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Je peux, non, je dois lui dire ! C'est ça ou les réflexions bizarres. C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'il décida de sortir de la salle de bain, tandis que je fixai un point invisible au plafond.

« Serena ? »

Je sursautai bruyamment, c'est qu'il m'a fait peur.

« Tu as quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, étrangement inquiet.

Mhh ? Comment il a fait ? … Et merde, mon visage ! Bon, faut que je profite de cet instant.

« Assis-toi. » Demandai-je, sérieusement, tout en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Il fit ce que sa future épouse lui demanda, et s'assit.

« Et bien… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Blanc. Vas y Serena !

« Je… Je… »

Van la regarda, surpris de la voir se lever brusquement.

« JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! » Criai-je.

_Pov Personne._

Quelque part, deux âmes se retrouvèrent. Deux âmes s'étreignirent. Deux âmes liées à jamais et condamnées à la réincarnation éternelle.

Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble… Pour l'éternité.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Six ans ont passé. Les temps avaient changé au sens propre du terme, oui, il avait changé. Les Letters n'étaient plus en danger et ils vivaient tous séparément, certes, mais ils étaient toujours liés entre eux.

_« Nous ne vous oublirons jamais. »_

Ses mots étaient gravés dans une dalle de pierre parfaitement lisse, posé à la lisière de la forêt de Fleid. Le seul rayon de soleil qui pouvait le traverser se posa sur la tête d'une personne, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, le regard mélancolique. Chronos et Ren fixaient en silence la pierre « tombale », en souvenir de leurs deux amis, disparus. Chaque année ils venaient ici pour poser quelques fleurs et se remémoraient de quelques souvenirs, difficile à évoquer. Le temps passé vite… Chronos s'avança puis posa son bouquet de lys silencieusement, tandis que les prunelles sombrent de son compagnon accompagnaient ses gestes.

« Le temps est passé vite, depuis que vous êtes morts Aelys, Kira. Je ne vais pas me répéter, j'habite toujours avec Ren à Fleid, tu sais pourquoi. Malgré le fait qu'on soit un peu occupé pour que l'on soit bien intégrer avec ce peuple, on trouve souvent le temps d'aller voir Crystal et Ciel, oui oui, ils sont toujours aussi soudés. »

Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel et continua de parler.

« Quand on est partit, Serena est tombée brusquement enceinte et a accouché de jumeaux de sexes différents. Je crois qu'ils doivent avoir plus que cinq ans, non, on ne l'est pas encore vu. Oh, et tu sais Aelys… Van regrette de nous avoir traiter de monstres et nous envoie régulièrement des missives assez amicales, mais comme tu le sais, j'en ai rien à foutre de ses lettres. Il nous a invité la semaine prochaine pour l'anniversaire de ses gosses, on verra également Ciel et Crystal vu qu'ils ont été aussi invité. Finalement, Crystal n'est pas aussi rancunière qu'on pense, certes elle a prit un peu de temps mais elle a réussit ! Elle a réussit à pardonner Van pour son « affront ». Au, et puis… »

Chronos prit subitement la main de Ren, qui l'écoutait, pour qu'il s'approche d'elle et l'étreignait par derrière.

« Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis avec Ren. Oui, je sais que je te l'ai pas dis l'année dernière, je n'étais pas encore prête. Tu sais… je l'aime vraiment, même si parfois il me fait penser à son frère, c'est vrai, mais je l'aime. »

Ren la serra de toutes ses forces tandis que les joues de Chronos rougirent.

« Je vous aime tant Aelys, Kira. Parfois, il m'arrive de crier contre Dieu pour m'avoir fait ça. Cependant, je sais qu'il faut toujours que j'aille de l'avant et sans Ren, je ne l'aurai surement pas fait. »

Elle poussa un soupir et salua la pierre tombale avec Ren.

« A l'année prochaine. »

« Chronos ! Ren ! » Cria Crystal.

Quand Chronos se retourna, elle vit un silhouette blonde lui sautait dessus et ce fût le choc. Ren lui salua Ciel, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est que ses deux personnes s'entendaient bien, mêmes gouts, mêmes avis, etc.

« Salut ! » Déclara Chronos à Ciel, un peu gênée que Crystal est mis sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Des retrouvailles amicales, des rires aux éclats sous une pleine lune. Tout était parfait. Ils discutèrent tout en marchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes du Palais des Fanel. Munis de leur invitation, ils pénétrèrent dans le palais, portant des vêtements festifs, pour fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux Fanel. L'immense salle était presque bondé, les violons sonnaient comme jamais et les deux couples dansèrent sous les voix des clarinettes et des violoncelles. Ils firent la fête, et puis vint le moment où la famille fut présenter aux publics royaux et nobles. Van de Fanel récita un discours qu'il trouvait surement barbant tandis que la Reine de Fanelia monta dans l'estrade avec ses deux mignons petits enfants, aidés de quelques serviteurs. Serena s'était embellie durant ses années, comme nos quatre protagonistes. Elle paraissait moins frivole, moins arrogante mais plus douce, plus sereine. Là, son regard était bienveillant et maternelle, le spectacle qu'elle nous faisait était presque émouvant, avec ses enfants. Et là, ce fut un choc. Surprise. Emotion. Tristesse. Choc. Emotion. … Pleurs ? Une légère chevelure noire cendré, des yeux marron foncés. Une chevelure marron clair et des yeux émeraude. Une coïncidence… Sur le coup de l'émotion, Crystal partit en courant poursuivit par Ciel, tandis que Ren me suivit dans le balcon. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, s'écoulèrent, s'écoulèrent… Plusieurs minutes de souvenirs incessants et ravageurs. Ils ne virent pas que le nouveau cycle de danses s'enclencha. Ils ne virent pas que les rires reprirent.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda brusquement une…non, deux voix enfantines.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement et leur regard vira vers les deux petits bouts de choux qui les fixaient. Troublée, Chronos réussit à se ressaisir tandis que Ren s'éloigna pour aider Ciel.

« Parce que des souvenirs ont recommencé à me hanter. » Répondit-elle tandis qu'elle s'accroupit pour être à leur taille.

« Vous êtes belle. » Ajouta les deux voix, main dans la main.

« Merci. » Répondit Chronos en souriant.

Et puis, aucunes paroles ne circulèrent. Les deux jumeaux fixaient Chronos, l'air pensif et Chronos se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms.

« Et, comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Kamui. » Répondit la copie conforme de Kira.

« Shizuka. » Répondit la copie conforme d'Aelys.

Elle acquiesça, pensive. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, après tout. Pourtant, une voix coupa court ses pensées.

« Pourquoi je vous voie en rêve, grande-soeur ? » Murmura Kamui et Shion, stoïques.

Elle ne tiqua pas sur le « grand-sœur », elle était trop surprise de savoir qu'ils puissent les voir en rêve. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils soient l'une des formes réincarnées de ses amis ? Pourtant, cela était possible et Chronos voulait y croire. Peut être que leurs pouvoirs se manifesteront quand ils grandiront ou peut être même que leurs souvenirs respectifs jailliront soudainement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandait une nouvelle fois les jumeaux.

Une réincarnation… Si c'était vrai, leur vie serait un vrai calvaire. Cependant, ils avaient l'air tellement lié quand on les voit qu'ils n'abandonneront jamais.

« Peut être que dans une ancienne vie, nous étions liés… » Répondit-elle, sous les yeux incompréhensifs des deux enfants.

Cependant, leur conversation s'arrêta quand une sihlouette imposante et pressé, s'arrêta face à eux. Kamui et Shizuka sautèrent sur cette personne qu'ils appelaient Père.

« Je me suis inquièté quand j'ai vu que vous aviez disparu, ne me refaite plus jamais ça. » Ordonna Van, affectueusement tout en métant ses mains dans leur mince chevelure.

« Merci pour l'invitation, Van. » Murmura Chronos, pour montrer qu'elle était ici.

« Chronos ? » Il sourit, sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. « Toi aussi, tu t'en rends compte, n'est ce pas ? »

Chronos acquiessa.

« Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était une simple coincidence mais il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se sont réincarnés. » Ajouta-t-elle, encore pensive. « Cependant, ce sont quand même tes enfants, ne te lamente pas et aime-les. » Déclara-t-elle, sérieuse.

Van médita ses paroles puis sourit avant de continuer de parler de leur vie respectif, tout en rentrant avec les deux jumeaux.

Kamui fixait comme à son habitude sa sœur jumelle en train dormir, assis sur son bureau. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça, mais Kamui adorait voir sa petite sœur s'énervait. Comme ça. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient fêter leur vingt-et-une ème années et aujourd'hui, Kamui allait se marier avec la fille aînée d'un Roi assez puissant, du Sud de Gaia. Dans quelques jours, Kamui ne pourrait plus voir sa sœur tous les jours et ses parents savaient que c'était déchirant pour lui et plus. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur, en même temps, ils étaient jumeaux. Un baillement lui fit quitter le monde des pensées et Kamui se redressa pour ensuite quitter sa chambre, mais une voix le stoppa.

« Kamo… Reste…. » Réussit à dire Shizuka, pas encore réveillée.

Kamo, c'était le surnom que lui avait afflubait Shizuka, parce que c'est plus court et plus mignon, qu'elle dit. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit mais le bras de sa petite sœur le rapprocha plus d'elle afin que Shizuka puisse l'étreigner sans se lever.

« Part pas… » Supplia presque Shizuka.

« J'ai pas le choix. Il ne faut pas qu'on déçoit nos parents. »

« Idiot. »

Elle se redressa brusquement, oubliant qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle.

« Retourne-toi, pervers. »

Kamui le fit avant même qu'elle l'ordonne et Shizuka se redressa et alla directement dans sa salle de bain, alors que Kamui se laissa tomber sur le lit, les joues rouges.

« Et merde ! » Pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Sous la douche, Shizuka pleurait silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, même si elle savait qu'il allait revenir dans un an pour succéder à ses parents, voulant se retirer du pouvoir. C'était nul. Après être sortit de la douche et habillé, main dans la main comme d'habitude, ils se rendèrent dans l'immense salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Tout le monde était là, les parents qui leur sourièrent tendrement, la future mariée qui sourit un peu tout en lançant un regard noir à leur main noué, elle était facilement jalouse cette fille, les beaux-parents qui les saluèrent et quelques invités de marques venu plus tôt que prévu.

« Bonjour. » Dirent deux voix simultanéments et les jumeaux s'installèrent.

Durant le repas, Maiko, la future épouse s'empara de Kamui et lui parlait de tout et de rien, tandis que l'aîné de Maiko, Allan, fixait étrangement Shizuka. Les beau-parents s'en apperçurent et essaya de leur faire engager une conversation, chose qui marchait assez rapidement vu que Shizuka était une fille assez sociable, mais trop aveugle pour voir qu'il la draguait ouvertement, devant son frère jumeau. A la fin du repas, ils se séparèrent tous pour se préparer pour le mariage qui aurait lieu ce soir.

« Je l'aime pas ce type. » Murmura Kamui pour cacher sa colère.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux. » Demanda Shizuka, ironiquement.

Kamui l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il ferma aussitôt à clé puis la coinça contre mur, sous le regard incrédule de sa sœur.

« Kamo… » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de son attittude.

« Oui, je suis jaloux de lui ! C'est bon, tu as eu ta réponse ! » Cria presque Kamui.

Shizuka était assez surprise, s'était rare que Kamui se comporte comme ça. Un baiser chaste, puis farouche l'empêcha de parler. C'était comme dans ses rêves, cependant, elle réussit à le repousser, toute rouge. Les rideaux étaient baissés, ce qui donnait une ambiance assez mystérieuse dans la pièce. Shizuka rougit plus fortement quand Kamui s'attaqua à son cou et sa lobe. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, ce qui l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Arrête Kamo… C'est mal, entre frère et sœur… Et tu vas te marrier dans quelques heures… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je t'aime. » Répondit-il, impassible.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi fort…. ? Pourquoi je deviens jalouse quand Maiko s'approche de toi pour t'embrasser… ? Pourquoi quand je te vois, je veux t'embrasser… ? Pourquoi je rougis quand tu m'enbrasses la joue… ? » Demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

Kamui s'était figé quand elle commença à parler. Elle aussi, ressentait ça pour elle. Kamui la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant quil l'aimait depuis toujours, ce qui accentuait les pleurs de Shizuka. Doucement, il la porta jusqu'à son lit. Doucement, il l'embrassa et la posa. Et avec douceur et bonheur, il ne fit qu'un avec elle. Lui, était heureux. Elle, aussi, tandis qu'une jeune fille chantait un chant d'espoir dans sa tête, elle ferma les yeux.

_Moshikashite sakki made nai te ta no ?  
'nani de mo nai' o kurikaeshi te  
hanagoe no mie mie na uso  
itsumo yori mo sukoshi hikui koe de_

_tsuyogan nai de yo  
kocchi made kanashiku natte kuru kara  
dare mo sonnani tsuyoku nai kara kimi mo atashi datte onaji._

_'Nan ka ne?' tte yukkuri hanasu kimi  
tamani mata naki sou ni natte  
gaman wa shi naku te ii kara. Kyou wa zutto asa made tsukiau shi._

_atashi no tonari o eran de  
ima moshimo koko ni iru nara  
zettai, tsukihanashi tari shi nai kara ki ga sumu made issho ni iyo u yo_

_kimi no kawari wa nare nai kedo  
kimochi dekiru dake chikaku ni i tai.  
Ii ko de i naku tatte ii kara.  
Tsurakattara nai te ii  
omoi no bun dake_

_renai. Shigoto. tomodachi kankei  
hitotsu de mo umaku ika nai to,  
baransu tore nai kimochi wa  
zenbu saitei  
waratte mise te te mo._

_Uso tsuki bakari to omottari,  
jibun iya ni nattari.  
Kitto minna sorezore ni norikoe te,  
mata tsuyoku natte kimi da ne_

_kimi no kawari wa nare nai kedo  
kimochi dekiru dake chikaku ni i tai  
ureshikatta atashi nanka ni sa,  
tsurai toko, jaku itoko mise te kure ta koto._

_Tada mainichi ga shiawase da kara  
tsurai goto ga medatsu dake da yo.  
Dakara oikoma nai de ne  
itsuka waraibanashi ni naru yo_

_kimi no kawari wa nare nai kedo  
kimochi dekiru dake chikaku ni i tai.  
Nai ta kazu yori mo waratta kazu  
sukoshi demo fueru you ni  
koko kara mi teru yo_

_kimi no kawari wa nare nai kedo  
kimochi dekiru dake chikaku ni i tai.  
Tachidomari namida ga kobore tara  
daijoubu! kitto mata aruki daseru kara._

_(Aki Love – Juliet)_

Des sons de cloches accompagnaient les pas gracieux et chronométrés de Shizuka. Désigné comme demoiselle d'honneur, elle était chargée de donner les bagues aux futurs époux. Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse, heureuse, heureuse. Elle s'était souvenue d'une ancienne vie, lui aussi. Ils étaient liés, elle le savait. Sa longue robe blanche vaporeuse lui donnait l'air d'un ange et elle avait les ailes puisqu'elle était une Fanel.

« Votre Altesse, voulez-vous le prendre comme époux. »

« Oui. » Répondit Maiko sans hésitant, tout en fixant Shizuka, jalouse qu'elle soit la plus belle.

« Votre Altesse, voulez-vous la prendre comme épouse. »

Et il y eu un blanc.

« Votre Altesse ? »

« Non. » Déclara fermement Kamui.

Ce fût un vrai choc pour tout le monde, même pour Shizuka qui eut un sourcil haussé.

« Je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. » Ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade sous les protestations de certains.

Shizuka fondit en larme tout en courant vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras.

« Kamo ! »

_Kira !_

« Shizuka ! »

_Aelys !_

Et des ailes poussèrent de leur dos, tandis qu'ils s'étreignèrent sous les regards choqués et dégoutés des invités. Les publics crièrent des 'Hourra !' au nouveau couple sous leur regard surpris. Van, lui, avança vers eux.

« Soyez heureux. » Dit-il simplement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Papa ! »

_Merci, Van._

Serena ne réagit pas vraiment, tandis qu'elle sentit un coup de son ventre, elle soupira. Elle les salua de sa main.

Et ils disparurent. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre ensemble, paisiblement.

Enfin.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! \o/ Je sais, la fin est un peu bizarre. x) Bref, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi jusque là et je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel et une bonne année ! (:


End file.
